Les petits malheurs de Salazar Serpentard
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours des plus faciles pour le fondateur de Serpentard, surtout depuis que sa fille s'est éprise du fils de Godric et qu'ils seront désormais de la même famille. Comme si cela ne suffit pas, Poudlard n'est pas la plus facile des écoles à gérer ! Heureusement que Rowena, sa femme, est là, sinon, il aurait déjà commis plus d'un meurtre, surtout contre son gendre.
1. Une annonce tragique

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes sur cette nouvelle histoire d'Harry Potter ! Comme l'une de mes précédentes, elle se déroulera sous la forme d'une pièce de théâtre et a pour principaux protagonistes, comme vous avez pu le constater par le résumé, les fondateurs de Poudlard et plus particulière Salazar Serpentard et les petits tracas de sa vie quotidienne. Alors j'annonce dès à présent : comme nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur les fondateurs, je me permets de mettre les relations et les personnages à mon choix.**

 **Déjà, pour faire un bref résumé, voilà les bases de l'histoire : Salazar et Rowena sont mariés et ont une fille, Helena ; Godric est également marié et a un fils, qu'on surnomme Gray le Baron (Le Baron Sanglant). Ainsi, comme l'indique le résumé, une grande partie des situations se déroulera entre les beaux-parents des jeunes amants.**

 **Il y a aussi diverses informations par ci par là, par exemple pour Helga ou Merlin (eh oui, Merlin c'est l'époque des fondateurs, et d'ailleurs il était élève à Serpentard !) ou d'autres noms possiblement évoqués, avec quelques incohérences faites exprès (comme par exemple, vous le verrez, les contes de Beedle le Barde) mais tout sera préciser dans les chapitres.**

 **Bref, voilà les bases sur lesquelles l'histoire est construite. J'espère que vous appréciez et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer, qui vaut aussi bien pour tous les chapitres suivants : Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

* * *

 ** _Scène I : Une annonce tragique._**

 _Il est tard à Poudlard. Alors que tous les élèves sont depuis longtemps dans leur dortoir, dans leur chambre, les fondateurs de Serdaigle et de Serpentard veillent. La salle est ornée de bleu et de vert dans un mélange harmonieux alors que sur le lit à baladin, éclairé par la chandelle des bougies, Rowena Serdaigle, une jeune femme à la silhouette sublime dont les cheveux bruns ressemblent aux plus beaux et purs joyaux d'onyx, regarde avec amusement son mari, Salazar Serpentard, un homme aux traits durs et à la posture raide, faire les cents pas dans leur chambre._

ROWENA, _souriante_ — Vous semblez troubler, mon cher. Qu'est-ce qui retient donc tant votre attention pour que le sommeil ne vienne pas à vous ?

SALAZAR — Une grande tragédie, ma chère, je le crains ! Une tragédie sans nom dont même Tristan et Iseult pâliraient de honte s'ils en avaient connaissance.

ROWENA — Ne pouvez donc pas m'en dire plus, sur cette tragédie ? Y a-t-il eu mort d'homme ?

SALAZAR — Non, loin de là.

ROWENA — Quelqu'un vous a-t-il donc trompé ?

SALAZAR — Par ma foi, ce n'est pas le cas, à mon plus grand soulagement !

ROWENA — Alors qui trouble autant votre conscience ? Vous êtes-vous encore disputé avec Godric ?

SALAZAR — Cela vous surprendra, mais pas cette fois. Au contraire. Ces derniers jours, Godric et moi nous montrons parfaitement neutre dans nos rencontres et cela doit bien en étonnant plus d'un, moi le premier. Il est stupéfiant pour nous deux de ne pas tenter de nous entretuez dans une joute rien qu'à la vue de l'autre.

ROWENA — Bien, si cela ne concerne pas Godric, il ne peut s'agir donc que de votre fille. Ai-je raison ou suis-je une nouvelle fois dans l'erreur ?

SALAZAR, _soupir_ — Je crains que vous ayez toutes les bonnes raisons de croire à cela, ma chère. En effet, l'affaire qui me turlupine l'esprit concerne bien notre si précieuse Helena. Et il ne se passe plus un seul instant sans que je ne veuille la haïr de tout mon être sans pourtant y parvenir, puisque ma conscience de père m'y empêche fermement. Comment un père pourrait-il haïr son enfant, même quand celle-ci commet une faute irréparable ?

ROWENA, _surprise_ — Vous parlez comme si notre Helena venait de donner la mort à autrui, Salazar ! Qu'a-t-elle donc fait de si grave pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? Cela m'inquiète au plus au point et je me désole de vous voir dans ces sentiments envers votre fille, vous qui la chérissez tant !

SALAZAR — Comprenez bien que je sais parfaitement cela. Mais comment pourrais-je un jour lui pardonner une telle trahison envers moi, son père ? Non ! Une trahison envers nous, sa famille !

ROWENA — Mais parlez donc !

SALAZAR — Vous désirez de tout votre cœur le savoir ?

ROWENA — Si cela peut me permettre de compatir à votre sort, alors oui, je désire savoir.

SALAZAR — Bien. Mais la vérité est plus dure à admettre lorsqu'on ne la voit pas de ses propres yeux et, à mon plus grand malheur, j'ai eu la malchance d'y assister. Rowena, ma chère et tendre Rowena, notre adorable fille... trahit sa famille avec le bâtard de Godric.

ROWENA, _perplexe_ — Attendez un instant. Êtes-vous en train de me faire comprendre que notre fille est... dans des sentiments amoureux avec le dénommé Gray, le fils de Godric ? Oh, vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru, durant un court instant, que notre fille se servait de magie noire !

SALAZAR, _outré_ — Comment ? Ne voyez donc pas que cela est une tragédie, ma femme ? Notre fille, héritière de deux sang-purs, amoureuse d'un sang-mêlé ! Qui plus est avec le fils de Godric et d'une moldue que je ne désire point mentionner tellement cette relation est outrageante pour tout sorcier digne de ce nom !

ROWENA — Admettez que vous exagéré tout de même.

SALAZAR — Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi.

ROWENA — Vous vous indignez d'un simple amour éphémère entre votre fille et un jouvenceau sous prétexte que ce dernier est le fils de Godric.

SALAZAR, _outré_ — Ce n'est absolument pas cela ! J'exprime simplement mon désaccord pour les choix amoureux de ma fille, qui pourraient causer l'humiliation permanente de notre famille par la perte de notre sang de sorcier, resté jusqu'à présent immunisé au sang impur des Moldus. Cela ne concerne nullement Godric.

ROWENA — Votre mauvaise foi est tout à votre honneur, mon cher. Mais nous savons tous deux que le problème réside au-delà de la pureté de votre sang. Auriez-vous peur de devoir appelé le fils de Godric votre gendre ?

SALAZAR — Ma foi, point du tout ! Je vous le répète : je n'en ai que faire qu'il s'agisse de la progéniture de Godric. Cela m'indiffère et, contre tout ce que vous tenterez de me dire pour me faire changer mes paroles, vous n'obtiendrez que mon silence.

ROWENA, _amusée_ — Votre silence et votre mauvaise foi, j'y prends bien garde.

SALAZAR, _partant_ — C'est cela, prenez-y garde et tenez-vous bien de vouloir me faire parler.

ROWENA — Où donc allez-vous de si bonne heure ?

SALAZAR — M'assurer que toute cette histoire ne fut qu'un mauvais songe ! Je vais discuter avec notre fille et lui demander de reprendre la raison et d'oublier cette fâcheuse histoire. Il est hors de question qu'un sang-mêlé devienne mon gendre ! Il ne doit pas être difficile de la convaincre que cet amour n'est qu'illusoire. Après tout, elle est votre fille, et donc quelqu'un de raisonnable et pleine de bon sens. Du moins, je l'espère de tout cœur.

ROWENA — Arrêtez-donc de transformer cette simple histoire en une tragédie grecque. Vous parlez comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire face à la mort elle-même.

SALAZAR — Je n'en suis pas loin, effectivement. Et si les choses viennent à mal se passer, que la Cape d'invisibilité me permette de sortir indemne de la conclusion de tout cela !

 _Salazar quitte donc sa chambre et marche d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard. Il arrive devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des élèves de Serdaigle et, répondant sans difficulté à l'énigme placée par sa femme, pénètre dans la salle commune des érudits. Alors qu'il commence à se diriger vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les dortoirs, son attention est attirée vers la salle aux couleurs de l'étendard de Serdaigle. Assise sur un canapé en face du feu de cheminée, il y voit sa fille, Helena, celle-ci plongée dans la lecture d'un livre._

SALAZAR, _parle_ _doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer_ — Ma tendre enfant, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites debout à une telle heure, au beau milieu de la soirée ?

HELENA, _surprise_ — Père ! Je vous ai entendu entrer mais je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un de mes camarades. Sans vouloir vous offensez, que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir dans notre Salle Commune ? Il est rare de vous croiser autre part dans l'école qu'en classe, dans les couloirs ou la Grande Salle.

SALAZAR — Je suis venu pour parler avec vous, ma fille.

HELENA — Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi juste déplacer quelques livres et prenez place sur le canapé. Vous y serez plus à l'aise. Alors, qui a-t-il de si important pour que vous décidez de me rendre visite à une heure si tardive ?

 _Salazar s'assoit près de sa fille et la contemple longuement, admirant l'air serein qu'affiche Helena. Il sourit et pose sa main sur la sienne._

SALAZAR — Ma fille, vous savez bien que je vous aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, n'est-ce pas ?

HELENA, _sourit_ — Evidemment. Vous êtes mon père. Pourquoi serait-il différent ? Sachez d'ailleurs que cette affection est réciproque. Vous êtes, avec mère, l'être qui compte le plus dans ma vie.

SALAZAR — Je suis soulagé d'entendre cela. Alors, en tant que ma fille, vous me devez obéissance et comprendrez parfaitement que...

HELENA, _l'interrompant_ — Navré de vous décevoir, père, mais je n'en ferais rien.

SALAZAR, _surprit_ — De quoi me parlez-vous là, ma fille ?

HELENA — De mon amour pour Gray. Inutile de le nier, je sais que la raison de votre venue le concerne. Je sais aussi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, mais je n'en ferais rien.

SALAZAR, _suspicieux_ — Comment saviez-vous que je venais parler de lui ?

HELENA, _amusée_ — Je suis votre fille, je vous rappelle. J'ai héritée de toute votre sagesse, à mère et vous. Il n'est pas difficile pour moi de comprendre vos pensées et votre attitude. Après tout, outre ce sujet, pourquoi seriez-vous venu me voir si tard ?

SALAZAR, _soupir_ — Bon, je m'avoue vaincu. Vous m'avez démasqué. Je suis en effet venu vous persuader de ne pas faire une erreur que vous risquez de regretter, ma tendre enfant.

HELENA — Je vous remercie de vous souciez tant de moi, mais sachez que cela fait déjà de nombreux jours que Gray et moi savions qu'à un moment ou un autre, vous viendriez pour me convaincre de ne pas céder à mon amour pour lui. Et bien que je sache que cela vous fendra le cœur, je ne suivrais pas vos conseils, père, pas cette fois. Mes excuses.

SALAZAR, _dévasté_ — Enfin ! Réfléchissez ! Ce garçon est...

HELENA, _l'interrompt_ — Rien de moins qu'un sorcier dont le sang est devenu impur par la liaison de son père avec une Moldu. Je sais. Etiez-vous au courant que vous vous répétez beaucoup, père ? Sachez que cela est très drôle à remarquer.

SALAZAR — Je blâme votre mère pour vous avoir transmis sa clairvoyance et son observation. Vous connaissant, vous qui êtes aussi têtu que vos parents, vous ne changerez pas d'avis.

HELENA — Pas le moins du monde, je vous l'assure.

SALAZAR, _sceptique_ — C'est bien ce que je craignais. Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, il faut que j'aille avertir votre mère que ce sera son rôle de vous ramener à la raison. Aussi rusé suis-je, la conversation n'est pas mon fort. Je me sais impuissant face à votre détermination mais peut-être votre mère saura vous faire changer d'avis. Vous la connaissez : elle peut se révéler plus terrible qu'un dragon quand quelque chose ne va pas dans la direction qu'elle souhaite.

HELENA, _ricane_ — J'en doute fort.

SALAZAR, _s'exclame_ — Eh bien moi, je l'espère fortement ! Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne soirée, ma tendre fille et prie pour que la nuit vous porte conseil. Oh, et d'ailleurs, vous devriez arrêter de passer vos journées à lire, je suis certain que c'est la cause de votre amour idéaliste avec l'autre bâtard de Godric.

HELENA, _sarcastique_ — Passez une bonne soirée vous aussi père. Au revoir.

 _Elle observe son père quitter la Salle Commune de Serdaigle et attrape le livre qu'elle lisait avant son arrivée. Elle sourit._

HELENA — Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, hein ? Il est étonnant de voir combien leur relation ressemble à la nôtre. Je suis ravi que Gray me l'ait fait découvert. Peut-être y a-t-il une chance pour réconcilier nos pères ? Enfin, qu'importe tout cela. Rien ni personne n'empêchera notre amour de vivre. Pas même un père au bord du désespoir à l'idée que sa fille épouse un sang-mêlé. Même si les prochains jours promettent de nombreuses difficultés...

 _Salazar retourne dans sa chambre, où sa femme l'attend patiemment._

ROWENA — Alors, qu'avez-pu tirer de votre fille ?

SALAZAR — Absolument rien ! Elle est plus tête qu'un centaure ! Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle me déclarait clairement qu'elle n'en faire que faire de mes conseils avisés ! Vous rendez vous compte de cela, ma chère ?

ROWENA — Evidement, voyons. Cela est un véritable drame. Que dis-je, une tragédie !

SALAZAR, _lève un sourcil_ — Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous vous moquez de moi ?

ROWENA, prend un air faussement outrée — Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais, vous le savez bien.

SALAZAR — Croyez-moi, j'en doute des fois. Votre bon sens et votre fausse modestie m'étonnent plus qu'on ne peut le croire et, malheureusement, votre fille n'a pas hérité de ces qualités, semblerait-il. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit ! Ma chère, vous devez me venir en aide. Réussissez à ramener notre Helena dans le droit chemin, je vous prie.

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Oh, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit dans l'erreur.

SALAZAR, _pâle_ — Vous aussi ? Vous vous liguez contre moi ? Malédiction ! Suis-je victime d'un vil sortilège pour que les deux femmes les plus chères à mon cœur réagissent à l'encontre de mes espérances ?

ROWENA, _taquine_ — Bien sûr que non, très cher. Mais je refuse d'intervenir dans votre croisade contre Gray Gryffondor.

SALAZAR — Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Je pensais que vous m'aimiez.

ROWENA — Ne vous inquiétez pas de mes sentiments envers vous, ils n'ont point changé après toutes ses années. Préoccupez-vous plutôt de ne pas vous faire haïr par votre fille, cela me parait plus judicieux.

SALAZAR, _mortifié_ — Me faire haïr par ma fille ? Que la Mort vienne me fauché si cela arrive !

 _Il marche de manière théâtrale jusqu'à son lit et se laisse tombé sur celui-ci._

SALAZAR — L'amour est vraiment un mystère que même la magie ne saurait expliquer. Il serait tellement plus simple de se débarrasser de ce bâtard à l'aide d'un...

ROWENA — Salazar, je vous interdis de vous servir de la magie noire pour éliminer Gray Gryffondor, est-ce clair ?

SALAZAR — Je ne peux même pas me servir d'un sortilège interdit ? Juste un seul ?

ROWENA - Salazar ...

SALAZAR, _lève les bras en signe de défaite_ — Bien, bien ! Je n'en ferais rien, voilà ! Vous êtes contente ? Sachez que, si jamais nous perdons notre fille, cela sera entièrement votre faute.

ROWENA — Mais oui, si vous le dites. En attendant, arrêtez de vous tracasser avec cela et dormez à présent.

SALAZAR, _chuchote_ — J'espère que ce bâtard ne viendra pas hanter mes rêves. Si c'est le cas, j'espère au moins avec le plaisir de m'en servir comme cible pour un _Avada Kedavra_...

ROWENA — Avez-vous dit quelque chose, mon chère ?

SALAZAR — Rien ! Dormez en paix et bonne nuit !


	2. Les désolations d'un père

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ou montrer leur soutien à cette histoire, ça me fait super plaisir !**

* * *

 ** _Scène II : Les désolations d'un père_**

 _Dans la Grande Salle, le diner est servi. A la table des professeurs, Rowena et Salazar sont assis côte à côte, non loin de Godric qui discute avec Helga._

ROWENA — Mon cher, vous semblez troubler. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

SALAZAR — Ma chère, vous savez pertinemment ce qui occupe tant mon esprit.

ROWENA — Il est vrai que je sais puisqu'il est difficile d'ignorer le regard meurtrier que vous lancez sur votre futur gendre. Voyons, ne vous étouffez pas avec votre nourriture lorsque je parle ainsi de Gray Gryffondor. Il faudra vous y accoutumer.

SALZAR, _indigné_ — Plutôt épouser un Détraqueur !

ROWENA, _calmement_ — Que suis-je censé devoir en conclure, mon cher ? Me comparez-vous à une de ces affreuses créatures sans âmes ?

SALAZAR, _tendu_ — Quoi ? Non, jamais ! Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous le savez ! Vous n'êtes en rien comparable avec un Détraqueur ! Votre simple splendeur est impossible à relier avec qui que ce soit de ce monde.

ROWENA — Mmh. Il est bon de vous voir tenter de racheter vos erreurs de politesse mon cher, mais cela ne suffira guère envers votre fille si elle remarque comment vous observer celui qu'elle aime. J'espère que vous avez conscience de cela.

SALAZAR — Il s'agit de la plus grande tragédie de ma vie, en effet.

ROWENA — Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit d'arrêter de comparer votre vie à une tragédie grecque ?

SALAZAR — Oui, il se peut.

ROWENA — Et je devine que vous n'en écoutez rien.

SALAZAR, _hésitant_ — Oui, il se peut.

ROWENA — Eh bien demeurez dans vos idées acquises et venez pas pleurer à mon chevet lorsque votre fille vous reniera car vous lui refusez son amour pour Grey Gryffondor.

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — Cela n'arrivera jamais ! Ma fille m'apprécie bien trop pour oser me faire une si grande trahison !

ROWENA — Evidemment. Et vous continuez de lui lire les contes de Beedle le Barde le soir, n'est-ce pas ?

SALAZAR - Mmh ...

ROWENA — Avez-vous dit quelque chose ?

SALAZAR — Bon, d'accord, j'admets que vous pouvez avoir raison ! Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que j'aille vers ce garçon et que je suis dite avec gaieté de cœur : « bienvenue dans ma famille, mon cher gendre ? J'espère que vous, votre père et votre mère vous portez bien ! » ?

ROWENA — Oui, ce serait un bon début.

SALAZAR — Cela était du sarcasme, ma chère.

ROWENA — J'en ai bien conscience. Mais admettez que vous ne pourrez pas garder votre fille en faisait le contraire de ce sarcasme, c'est-à-dire en restant vous-même, dans votre orgueil et votre fierté.

SALAZAR — Mais ces valeurs sont les miennes ! Si je devais être aimable et accueillant, ma maison serait celle de Poufsouffle et non de Serpentard !

HELGA, _suspicieuse_ — Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Salazar ?

SALAZAR — Rien qui ne vous concerne, ne vous en faites pas. Je sais que vous détestez que je vous mêle dans mes conversations.

HELGA — En effet, vous êtes quelqu'un de particulièrement désagréable.

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — N'ayez crainte, cela est tout à fait réciproque.

GODRIC — Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputez, tout de même ? Ne pouvez pas souper sans attirer l'attention de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il n'est pas étonnant de les voir rivaliser, quand on vous observe tous deux !

SALAZAR — Oh, ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Godric !

HELGA — Absolument ! Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit, Salazar, de l'agresser ainsi !

ROWENA, _à part_ — Et voilà qu'ils recommencent tous les trois... Quand apprendront-ils à se comporter comme des adultes ?

GODRIC — Tout à fait ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Salazar ! Nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble !

SALAZAR, _railleur_ — Cela est certain. Ce ne sont pas des hippogriffes que vous avez élevé mais des goules ! Ah moins que vous n'ayez une préférence pour les gnomes ou les trolls ?

GODRIC — Car vous vous croyez meilleur, avec votre fascination dérangeante pour les serpents géants ?

SALAZAR — Les basilics, je vous prie. Montrez leur plus de respect, même si je suis certain que cela doit être difficile pour vous, quelqu'un sans correcte éducation.

HELGA, _doucement_ — Messieurs, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de vous signaler que vous êtes attentivement observé par l'intégralité des étudiants présent dans la salle.

GODRIC, _s'emporte_ — Qu'importe ! Je ne me laisserai pas être insulté plus longtemps sans réagir ! Salazar, je désire des excuses, maintenant !

SALAZAR, _narquois_ — C'est ça ! Et après je trouve un génie et vous offre sa lampe, c'est cela ? Ou vous désirez que je vous donne un carrosse direction le royaume des fées ?

GODRIC — C'est ainsi que vous réagissez lorsque je vous donne la chance de vous excusez de votre odieux comportement ? Ainsi soit-il ! Salazar, pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières de la société, je vous défie en un duel singulier, à minuit dans la cour !

SALAZAR — Et sans hésitation j'accepte ! C'est moi qui vais vous faire ravaler vos paroles, Godric !

GODRIC — Nous verrons cela !

 _Les deux hommes se lèvent et, sans adresser un regard à quiconque, quittent la salle. Dès qu'ils passent les portes, un brouhaha résonne dans la Grande Salle, chacun se tournant vers son voisin pour s'assurer d'avoir bien assister à la scène entre les fondateurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard._

HELGA, _soupire_ — Si j'avais su que cela amènerait à une telle situation, je n'aurais pas adressé la parole à Salazar...

ROWENA, _compatissante_ — Ne vous morfondez point, ma chère. Je crains que cela n'aurait rien changé ; Salazar et Godric sont deux fervents bagarreurs et toutes les bonnes paroles du monde ne sauraient changer cela.

HELGA — Je suppose que vous dites vrai. Voyons le bon côté : au moins, ce soir, il y a du divertissement à Poudlard. Je suppose que Godric cherchait à faire son duel en toute tranquillité à minuit, mais il sera sans doute impossible d'imposer à tous les étudiants de rester dans leurs dortoirs.

ROWENA, _à part_ — Tout de même, comment avons-nous pu arriver sur un duel entre Godric et Salazar alors que lui et moi parlions de son futur gendre ?

 _A minuit, tout Poudlard se réunit dans la, près des couloirs. Au centre de cette cour, Godric et Salazar se font face, baguette à la main. Non loin se trouvent Helga et Rowena._

GODRIC — Alors, êtes-vous prêt pour ce duel, Salazar ?

SALAZAR — Sans doute plus que vous, Godric.

GODRIC — Impossible. Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toute mon existence.

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — Vous voulez dire comme nos quarante-trois autres duels, avec vingt-deux victoires ?

GODRIC — Vous devriez retourner apprendre vos mathématiques, mon pauvre Salazar. Ces victoires, elles sont miennes.

HELGA — Bon, ne commencez pas à vous disputer orgueilleusement vos victoires, mes chers ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour admirer votre joute verbale mais vos excellentes capacités de duel.

GODRIC — Vous dites vrai ; nous nous laissons emporter. Allons, Salazar !

 _Les deux duellistes se font dos et commencent à marcher pour faire trois pas. Mais, au deuxième, Salazar se retourne brusquement en lève sa baguette._

SALAZAR — _Stupéfix_ !

GODRIC, _se retourne_ — _Protego_ ! Ha, ha ! Je savais que vous feriez cela, Salazar ! Attaquer dans le dos ? Quel coup bas !

SALAZAR — Cela s'appelle la ruse. Mais il s'agit d'une notion sans doute étrangère à votre glorieuse et noble manière, chez les Gryffondor ?

GODRIC — En effet, nous privilégions la bravoure et la force ! Petrificus Totalus !

SALAZAR — Expelliarmus ! Arrêtez donc de sauter dans tous les sens, Godric ! Cela vous rend ridicule.

GODRIC — Car vous vous pensez mieux, avoir vos faux airs de noble ? Votre orgueil vous sera fatal, Salazar ! _Imobilis_ !

SALAZAR — Ce n'est pas avec ces sorts grotesques que vous parviendrez à m'avoir, Godric ! Battez sérieusement !

HELGA, _à Rowena_ — Je trouve cela incroyable qu'ils parviennent à se disputer alors qu'ils sont en plein duel.

ROWENA, _amusée_ — En effet, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous verrons cela.

SALAZAR — Voilà un véritable sort, Godric ! _Serpensortia_ !

ROWENA — Oh, voilà Salazar qui commence à véritablement entrer dans le duel.

HELGA — Je suis certaine que Godric parviendra sans peine à le contrer.

Godric - _Vipera Evanesca_ ! _Silencio_ !

SALAZAR, _le contre_ — Ridicule ! Vous savez pertinemment que je suis un adepte des sortilèges informulés, Godric ! L'intérêt de cette manœuvre est grotesque !

GODRIC — Je le sais. Mais il est toujours bon de se servir d'un duel pour servir d'exemple à ses étudiants en leur rappelant que, pour un sorcier inexpérimenté sur les sortilèges informulés, ce sortilège peut être dévastateur puisqu'il empêche à son adversaire de se servir de sa voix pour utiliser des sorts.

SALAZAR, _sourit_ — Amusant. Mais il n'est pas l'heure de faire la leçon, Godric. Et pour ces élèves, qui ne sont pas dans leur dortoir, ce qui est contraire au règlement, sachez qu'un sort bien plus efficace est... _Sourdinam_ !

HELGA — Oh, oui, cela est ingénieux !

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Digne de Salazar, il est vrai. Pourtant, j'avoue ne pas encore avoir eu le privilège de voir son véritable talent à l'œuvre.

HELGA — Que voulez-vous dire ?

ROWENA — Il se bat beaucoup trop loyalement. Toutes ses attaques sont prévisibles ou connues par l'adversaire, rien qui peut le déstabilisé. Cela ne lui ressemble en rien.

HELGA — Mmh, vous dites vrai. Alors, que fait-il ? Pourquoi agit-il si... noblement dans un duel, lui qui est un adepte de la ruse et de la sournoiserie.

ROWENA — C'est bien ce que j'attends de savoir. Mais taisons-nous ; nous apprendrons sans doute tout cela à la fin.

SALAZAR — Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, Godric.

GODRIC — Absolument, Salazar. Êtes-vous prêt pour une dernière offensive ?

SALAZAR — Toujours Godric, toujours.

GODRIC — Dans ce cas... _STUPEFIX_ !

SALAZAR - _LUMOS_ !

HELGA — Ah, mes yeux ! Par quelle sorcellerie Salazar eut-il l'idée de faire l'usage d'un tel sortilège ? Cela est horriblement affligeant pour notre vue, à une telle heure !

ROWENA, _amusée_ — Vous devriez être contente, Helga. Voilà une tactique digne de Salazar ! Pensiez-vous un jour vous servir d'un tel sort que celui de _Lumos_ dans un duel ?

HELGA — Par Merlin, évidemment que non ! Mais d'ailleurs, qui a gagné ? Que quelqu'un me le dise, je ne vois rien !

ROWENA — Salazar, mon cher, pouvez-vous arrêter de propager une telle clarté ? Si vous êtes conscient et non paralysé, bien sûr. Dois-je me servir d'un _Enervatum_ pour vous ranimé ?

SALAZAR — _Nox_.

ROWENA — Ah, je suis rassuré de vous savoir conscient. Et Godric, comment allez-vous ? ... Godric ?

HELGA — Ne me dites pas que... ?

 _La lumière baisse et tous peuvent réadapter leurs yeux à l'obscurité de la nuit. Au centre de la cour, Salazar se tient fièrement debout. En face de lui, Godric est à genoux, les mains sur les yeux. Des applaudissements retentissent sur la victoire de Salazar sur Godric._

HELGA, _se précipite à ses côtés_ — Godric ! Allez-vous bien ?

GODRIC — Je... Je vais bien.

HELGA — Mais comment est-ce possible que Salazar n'ait pas été touché par votre sortilège de stupéfaction ?

GODRIC — J'ai inconsciemment dévié mes mains lors de l'explosion de lumière. Mon sort a tout simplement dévié.

SALAZAR, _s'approche de lui et lui tend la main_ — Ce fut un beau duel Godric. Mais encore une foi, la victoire est mienne.

 _Godric rit et accepte l'aide de Salazar pour se lever._

GODRIC, _ouvre les yeux_ — Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire le contraire, cette fois. Mais lors de notre quarante-cinquième duel, je vaincrais, soyez-en assurer ! Oh, Merlin, j'ai encore mal aux yeux. Ce fut une très bonne idée.

SALAZAR — Evidemment ! Je serais honteux du contraire !

GODRIC, _se tourne vers les élèves_ — Vous venez d'assister à un duel de sorcier des plus classiques. J'espère que cet exemple vous servira dans vos prochains cours qui... selon mes estimations, débutent dans quelques heures. Et vous n'êtes même pas dans vos lits...

 _Comme un déclencheur, les élèvent partent en courant vers leurs dortoirs, laissant les quatre fondateurs seuls. Helga et Godric ne tardent pas à rejoindre leurs propres appartement, Helga conduisant d'abord Godric à sa chambre à cause des effets encore présent du Lumos. Rowena et Salazar partent pour rejoindre leur chambre._

ROWENA — Ce fut un admirable duel que vous nous avez offert, Godric et vous.

SALAZAR — Je vous remercie du compliment, ma chère, mais cela n'est pas nécessaire. Il est naturel pour nous d'être exemplaire devant une si grande foule, de plus constituée de nos élèves !

ROWENA — Ne tentez pas votre fausse modestie avec moi, mon cher.

SALAZAR — Bien. Je suis très fier de cette victoire, surtout par un tour si simpliste que celui du Lumos inattendu. Je ne m'attendais pas que Godric tomberait si facilement dans ce piège.

ROWENA — Admettez quand même que cela vous ravi, d'avoir une nouvelle victoire sur le père de votre gendre.

SALAZAR, _s'étouffe_ — Oh non, cela m'étais sorti de l'esprit !

ROWENA — Qui a-t-il mon cher ?

SALAZAR — J'ai oublié de me servir de ce duel pour narguer Godric sur son fils ! Je voulais d'ailleurs me servir de cette information pour le déstabilisé et prendre la victoire.

ROWENA — Cette information ? Laquelle ?

SALAZAR — L'odieux amour de son fils pour notre fille, évidement ! Histoire qu'il résonne son bâtard de ne pas poser son regard sur Helena !

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Vous n'arrêtez vraiment jamais avec cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

SALAZAR — Pas même après ma mort, je vous l'assure !

ROWENA — C'est bien ce que je craignais...


	3. Etroite surveillance

**Pas grand-chose à dire pour ce chapitre. J'informe juste que, des chapitres que j'ai écrit, c'est celui que j'aime le moins, je ne le trouve pas terrible. Mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 3 : Etroite surveillance.**_

SALAZAR — Regardez-moi ce sale petit gnome... À sourire bêtement comme un idiot... Avec ses faux airs de seigneuries... Et son stupide allure de jouvenceau rebelle. Pour qui se prend-t-il ?

ROWENA, _apparaissant aux côtés de Salazar_ — Dites-moi, mon cher... Que faites-vous, cacher derrière un mur, à observe votre futur gendre ?

SALAZAR, _sursaute_ — Ha ! Ne me faites pas peur comme ça ma chère ! Et chut, cachez-vous il ne faut pas que ce bâtard nous voit !

ROWENA — Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Sauf insulter gratuitement et discrètement Gray Gryffondor, que faites-vous cacher derrière ce mur ? Vous ressemblez à un enfant de cinq ans, si vous voulez mon avis.

SALAZAR, _férocement_ — Eh bien, sachez que je ne le veux pas !

ROWENA, _hausse un sourcil_ — Qu'avez-vous dit ?

SALAZAR, _déglutit_ — Euh, rien ?

ROWENA — Mmh, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

SALAZAR, _tousse maladroitement_ — Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... Sachez que, si je veille ce jeune homme, c'est pour prouver à ma fille qu'il ne la mérite pas. Il me suffira de convaincre notre adorable Helena de regarder dans une pensive mes souvenirs et elle comprendre que ce sale farfadet n'est en rien fait pour elle !

ROWENA — Cela vous est-il vraiment si dur d'émettre la juste hypothèse qu'il ne soit en rien comme vous le pensez, mais un jeune homme aux bonnes conduites ?

SALAZAR, _avec un air hautain_ — Bonnes conduites ? Je vous rappelle que son père est Godric. Donc cela est vraisemblablement impossible. Ha ha ! Voyons, vous vous bercez d'illusion !

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Demeurez dans votre dépit et que le destin vous prouve votre utopie. Faites prenez-garde mon cher.

SALAZAR — De quoi devrais-je me garder ?

ROWENA — Votre futur gendre à remarquer que vous le surveiller. D'ailleurs il vous regarde.

SALAZAR — Malédiction ! Partons avant qu'il ne se questionne sur notre comportement.

ROWENA — Je vous en prie, ayez la décence de ne pas m'inclure dans vos stratégies pour vous débarrasser de votre futur beau-fils.

SALAZAR, _lève les yeux_ — Oh, que la peste soit de vous ! Qu'il en soit ainsi, je demeurerai dans le secret le plus total sur mes agissements envers lui. Êtes-vous satisfaite ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Très. Je vous remercie.

SALAZAR, _narquois_ — Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois reprendre mes activités.

 _Salazar part donc afin de ne pas se faire repérer par celui qu'il ne désire nullement appelé gendre. Alors qu'il parcourt les couloirs, il croise Peeves, un élève de Serpentard, qu'on connait pour être le plus grand farceur de l'école, sans foi ni loi. Sa condition de fantôme est d'ailleurs très utile à cet élève particulier._

SALAZAR — Ah, Peeves ! Vous tombez à point nommé, mon brave !

PEEVES, _surpris_ — Etes-vous certain de ne pas vous êtes fait embrasser par un Détraqueur ? J'ai pris l'habitude de connaitre votre arrivée vers moi par des cris et des insultes, et non de chaleureux saluts. Vous êtes devenu fou – même si je crois que jamais vous ne pourrez être considéré comme normal – ou très désespéré pour venir me voir avec une humeur si joviale ? Généralement, ceux qui viennent vers moi avec une telle attitude sont là pour quérir mon aide, mais repartent en pleurant, leur bourse vide de tous les dons qu'ils me doivent pour que je réalise les plans sournois qu'ils désirent mettre en œuvre contre leur Némésis.

SALAZAR, _sévèrement_ — Trêve de plaisanterie, Peeves. Je vous rappelle que vous me devez le respect.

PEEVES, _amusé_ — Et je vous rappelle que mon insolente est au cœur de ma réputation en ce château. Il n'y a qu'une personne dont la simple apparition m'effraie et vous n'êtes point celle-ci.

SALAZAR — Cela tombe bien. Je peux vous offrir le moyen de faire que celui-ci vous craigne à vous tour. N'est-ce pas là ce que vous désirez le plus ?

PEEVES, _méfiant_ — Comment pourriez vous-même savoir de qui j'ai...

SALAZAR — Gray Gryffondor.

PEEVES, _choqué_ — Oh je vous hais. Déjà, ce n'est absolument pas vrai, et je ne fais nullement preuve de mauvaise foi. Mmh !

SALAZAR — Nul besoin de tenter de mentir, Peeves. Je sais qu'il est le seul dont vous appréhender l'approche.

PEEVES — Mmh... Bien ! Je ne désire même pas savoir comment vous pouvez connaitre ce que vous connaissez. Pour tout dire, cela ne m'intéresse guère. ( _Il sourit._ ) Mais vous, pour quelles raisons êtes-vous prêts à faire appel à mes services contre Gray Gryffondor ? Que vous a-t-il fait de si terrible pour vouloir une telle vengeance ?

SALAZAR — Cela ne vous regarde point mais si vous désirez tant le savoir, je peux vous le dire. Il s'avère que le bâtard de Godric est l'être le plus ignoble que je connaissais et il n'est point né le jour où je lui permettrais de ressentir un quelconque amour envers ma fille qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, est tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui ! Je le soupçonne d'avoir concocté un philtre d'amour pour la piéger et, même si ces allusions puissent être fausses, cela ne changera rien à la décision : jamais il ne sera celui que j'aurais l'honneur d'appelé mon gendre !

PEEVES — Eh bien, vous avez beaucoup de haine envers lui... J'adore ça ! Je veux bien vous venir en aide, mais bien sûr, cela ne sera pas gratuit.

SALAZAR — Evidemment, j'en ai bien conscience. Vous prochaines heures de retenues à passer avec moi, pendant les prochaines vacances, sont déjà toutes préparées. Oh, et ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais rien de mes vacances. Vous non plus, j'espère ? De toute façon, je peux sans peine expliquer à vos parents les motifs de mon choix.

PEEVES, _pâlit_ — Euh... Gratuit, c'est bien aussi ! Aujourd'hui, je me sens d'humeur généreuse de toute façon ! Et puis, comme vous êtes le directeur, je peux vous faire une fleur !

SALAZAR, _sourit_ — Mmh, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

PEEVES, _râleur_ — Oh, pas la peine de s'en vanter, tout de même ! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

SALAZAR — Ravi de voir que vous semblez si enclin à me venir en aide ! Voilà ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez pour moi...

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Salazar satisfait qui s'en va à ses appartements, certain de la réussite de son plan et confiant que rien ne vienne perturber ses projets._

ROWENA — Mon cher, il est rare de vous voir d'humeur si gaie. Votre gendre serait-il mort accidentellement ?

SALAZAR — Oh, comme si je devais l'éliminer pour m'en débarrasser ! Arrêtez donc de tout dramatiser, ma chère !

ROWENA — Mais je ne dramatise rien du tout. Vous êtes juste très dangereux pour vos pairs, mon cher.

SALAZAR, _sourit_ — Ah, n'ayez crainte, aucun malheur se tombera sous les toits de Poudlard ce soir ! Par contre, je ne préconise pas qu'il ne se passe pas un évènement digne d'intérêt au fil de la soirée. Vous avez bien. Je vous assure que cette soirée sera unique en son genre.

ROWENA — Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre gaieté est des plus intrigantes, voir au-delà en étant dangereusement suspecte. Vous devez savoir que Godric ne restera pas de marbre s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à son fils, n'est-ce pas ?

SALAZAR, _se moque_ — Voyons, ce n'est pas de Godric que j'aurais peur ! Surtout qu'il ne saura sans doute jamais que c'est moi la cause de tous ses malheurs !

ROWENA — Vous m'inquiétez vraiment, mon cher.

SALAZAR — Ayez confiance, ma chère. Vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir assisté à cette soirée.

 _Le soir arrive et tous les élèves se réunissent dans la Grande Salle pour souper. Depuis sa table, Salazar surveille attentivement Gray Gryffondor à la table des Serpentard._

SALAZAR, _avec mépris_ — Un Gryffondor à Serpentard... Même aujourd'hui, j'en ai encore beaucoup de mal à admettre ce fait. Cela ne fait que prouver que ce bâtard ne peut être bon pour ma fille. Je regrette de le dire mais ce garçon est rusé et fin stratège, tel Maitre Renart le goupil dans ce livre Moldu dont Godric m'a plus d'une fois vanter la critique sur la société. Les Moldus sont tellement pathétiques.

ROWENA — Dites-moi mon cher, êtes-vous en train de critiquer votre fidèle ami Godric, votre futur gendre ou bien les Moldus ? J'admets être légèrement troublée.

SALAZAR — Les trois, ma chère, vous devriez le savoir. Tous sont liés, raison de plus de les haïr tous autant qu'ils sont. Vous rendez-vous compte du danger que représente ce bâtard ? En plus d'avoir cet absurde courage propre aux Gryffondor, il est malin et rusé et, par ces compétences que j'ai pu observer plus d'une fois lors des études, il est prometteur. Et un Serpentard prometteur est...

ROWENA, _l'interrompant_ — Est comme vous. Je vous rappelle que vous aussi vous êtes un Serpentard malin et rusé avec des compétences dignes des plus grands sorciers du monde.

SALAZAR, _boudeur_ — Mmh...

ROWENA — Seriez-vous fâcher par mes propos ?

SALAZAR, _avec mauvaise foi_ — Il est évident que non ! J'ai appris, avec le temps, à ne plus faire attention à vos remarques désobligeantes. De plus, je suis Salazar Serpentard. Il en faut plus pour arriver à me troubler par des mots si... communs.

ROWENA, _amusée_ — Si vous le dites. Il est certain qu'il en faut plus pour blesser votre orgueil fatal. Peut-être s'agit-il de votre talon d'Achille ?

SALAZAR — Mon quoi ? Qui est cet Achille et quel est le rapport entre son talon et moi ?

ROWENA — Oh, ne vous en préoccupez pas.

SALAZAR — Mmh... Quoi qu'il en soit, regardez-bien ! Vous ne regretterez pas le spectacle.

 _Peeves apparait en dessus de Gray Griffondor, qui lève les yeux d'un air agacé._

GRAY, _énervé_ — Encore toi, maudit fantôme ?

PEEVES, _moqueur_ — Mon absence vous a manqué, fils de Gryffondor ?

GRAY — Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas cessé de me poursuivre partout où je vais ?

PEEVES — Raisons personnelles.

GRAY — Foutaise ! Fiche moi la paix, un peu !

PEEVES — Enfin, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublierai pas pour mes prochaines farces. Mais en attendant, je trouve votre compagnie très agréable.

ROWENA, _suspicieuse_ — J'ai du mal à concevoir que Peeves puisse apprécier le caractère apparemment exécrable de Gray. J'avais oublié son aspect colérique qui s'éveillait rapidement. Dites-moi, mon cher, seriez-vous responsables de cette situation.

SALAZAR, _avec satisfaction_ — Moi ? Je ne vois point de quoi vous parlez, ma chère. Il n'est pas du tout de mon intention d'être à l'origine de cette situation.

ROWENA — Mmh... Si vous le dites. Et sinon, la raison de... _cela_ ?

SALAZAR — Cela est très simple. Ce garçon au sang chaud, à force d'être en présence de Peeves, se relèvera au grand jour et ainsi, notre chère Helena ne pourra que se rendre compte qu'il n'est qu'un plaisantin et non un homme pour lui.

ROWENA — Je ne suis pas certaine que votre fille approuve cette manière de faire.

SALAZAR, _sourit_ — Je suis un Serpentard. Mes plans sont des ruses peu acceptées par les autres et pourtant si efficaces. Un jour, elle comprendra que cela fût pour son bien.

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Si vous le dites, mon cher. En attendant, ne vous étonnez pas qu'elle se rebelle et se mette à vouloir devenir amie avec le plus de nés-Moldus possible, d'accord ?

 _Salazar se lève brusquement, attirant l'attention de toute la salle sur lui._

SALAZAR, _choqué_ — QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION ! HELENA, JE T'INTERDIS DE FREQUENTER DES NES-MOLDUS !

ROWENA, _amusée_ — Félicitation, mon cher. Vous venez d'attirer toute l'attention sur vous. Oh, je crois voir notre fille vous observé ! Est-ce de la déception que je vois sur son visage ? ou alors, elle est elle aussi choqué par cet élan d'exclamations ?

SALAZAR, _mal à l'aise_ — Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? Vous avez vu un dragon ou quoi ? Retournez à vos occupations ! MAINTENANT !

 _Il se rassoit, et foudroie du regard quiconque ose le regarder._

SALAZAR, _avec calme_ — Sachez, ma chère, que cela était un coup bas. Vous avez honteusement profité de ma faiblesse pour me faire avec une réaction disproportionner.

ROWENA — Je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cela il suffit de voir pourquoi Peeves suit Gray partout. Lorsque vous arrêterez de vous comporterez comme un enfant, j'arrêterai de vous tourner en ridicule devant tout le monde.

SALAZAR — Et laisser ma fille chérie se faire aborder par ce... ce bâtard ? Mmh ! Jamais !

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Je m'en doutais. Dans ce cas, continuez. Mais ne venez pas après pleurer auprès de moi car votre fille refuse de vous parler parce que vous lui gâcher l'existence.

SALAZAR, _en bon père_ — Je ne fais cela que pour son bien !

ROWENA — Mais bien sûr. Vous lui direz, d'accord ? Je suis certaine qu'elle partage votre opinion.

SALAZAR - Mmh ...


	4. Promenade au village

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! De tous ceux que j'ai écris, c'est mon préféré.**

* * *

 _ **Scène 4 : Promenade au village**_

 _Un Salazar très énervé avec une Rowena très amusée marchent dans un village où la neige tombe._

SALAZAR, _ronchon_ — Pourquoi sommes-nous parmi ces... Moldus ? Beurk. Ils sont dégoûtants et purulent de maladies ! Comment peut-on s'intéresser à ces êtres abjects ? Je ne comprendrai jamais Godric. Il est complètement fou !

ROWENA, _ironique_ — Vous semblez d'une humeur magnifique, mon cher ! Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous accompagner nulle part, je vous prie. Je serai sans doute mieux accompagné par un Détraqueur. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes supposément pas en droit de vous plaindre puisque vous avez accepté de plein gré de venir ici. Je vous avais prévenu : vous cela ne vous plait pas, il était inutile de venir.

SALAZAR — Et laissez ma fille dans ce village de Moldu ? Jamais ! Déjà, je ne comprends pas son intention d'accepter de passer ses vacances d'hivers avec ce bâtard de Gray Gryffondor et sa famille ! Pourquoi Godric est-il venu chez sa maudite moldue de femme au lieu d'aller dans son manoir ? L'amour le rend aveugle et bête, ma parole.

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Ha ! Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de vous plaindre ?

SALAZAR — Mmh... Non.

ROWENA — Rappelez-moi donc pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous épouser ?

SALAZAR, _lui offre un sourire charmeur_ — Car je vous ai envouté par mon amour, et que votre passion pour moi est sans limite.

ROWENA, _sceptique_ — Mmh. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit ça.

SALAZAR, _grimace_ — Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de vous agacer avec mes complaintes. Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?... n'est-ce pas ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Nous verrons cela. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine que vous saurez vous faire pardonner votre odieux comportement. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude.

HOMME, _qui passe par là_ — On voit qui tient la culotte !

SALAZAR, _furieux_ — MAUDIT PAYSAN ! VILAIN ! ESPECE DE VEULE, VIENT ME REDIRE CELA ! JE VAIS T'ENVOYER LE PLUS PUISSAND DOLORIS QUE JE PUISSE ET...

ROWENA — Mon cher, calmez-vous.

SALAZAR — Mais vous avez entendu ce que ce prolétaire vient de dire ?

ROWENA — J'ai dit : calmez-vous.

SALAZAR, _penaud_ — ... Bien. Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer un Doloris ? Juste un petit ? Pour me venger ?

ROWENA — Non.

SALAZAR, _boudeur_ — D'accord...

ROWENA — Contente de vous voir revenu à la raison. Maintenant, si vous avez fini de vous énervé contre le monde entier, pourquoi ne pas nous rendre à la demeure des Gryffondor ? À moins que vous ne désirez pas voir si votre fille va bien...

SALAZAR — HELENA ? Nous y allons, maintenant ! Venez ma chère, accélérez le pas, vous êtes au ralenti ! Dépêchez-vous ! Je veux m'assurer que notre fille va bien ! Si ce bâtard lui a fait quoi que ce soit, je vais le... doloris...mort...torture...

ROWENA, _surprise_ — Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... pressé. Tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à parler. Cela est surprenant.

 _Salazar et Rowena continuent de marcher dans le village jusqu'à arriver devant une maison à deux étages près d'une place. Alors que Rowena s'apprête à appeler les maitres de maison, Salazar se place devant la porte et frappe violement dessus._

SALAZAR — Godric ! Ouvrez, brigand ! Maintenant ! Vous ne désirez pas laisser vos chers amis dehors avec un tel temps, n'est-ce pas ? Quel hôte déplorable êtes-vous si vous nous laisser ici, au palier de votre demeure !

ROWENA — Quel entrain... Vous savez, mon cher, ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'il vous ouvrira. Si un dément se présentait à ma porte et hurlait comme vous, je n'ouvrirais pas.

SALAZAR — Je m'en moque ! GODRIC ! Ouvrez ! Je veux voir ma fille !

 _Des bruits de pas dans des escaliers se font entendre à l'intérieur alors qu'une voix résonne._

GODRIC, _ouvre la porte_ — Qui est le fou qui vient démolir ma maison ? Je vais appeler la garde et... Oh, Salazar, Rowena ! Mes chers amis ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Me suis-je trompé quand je vous ai invité à souper ? Ma langue a-t-elle fourchée avec le déjeuner ?

SALAZAR, _bombe le torse_ — Sachez que...

ROWENA, _l'interrompt_ — Non, vous n'êtes pas dans l'erreur, mon cher. Ce n'est que nous qui, avec une folle impatience de revoir notre fille, sommes venu en avance. Toutes nos excuses si cela dérange. Si cela pose problème, nous pouvons repasser plus tard.

SALAZAR, _choqué_ — Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je reste et...

GODRIC, _l'interrompt_ — Non, non ! Ne partez pas ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis tout à fait disposer à vous accueillir ! Qui suis-je si je mets à la porte deux chers amis ? Venez, entrez !

SALAZAR — Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui aurait un tantinet de respect pour moi et me laisserait parler sans m'in...

ROWENA — Je vous remercie. Venez mon cher, au lieu de parler dans le vide.

SALAZAR — Oh, que Merlin vous maudisse tous les deux.

ROWENA, _doucement_ — Avez-vous dit quelque chose ?

SALAZAR, _tendu_ — Absolument rien ! Entrons !

 _Ils pénètrent dans la maison de Godric et arrivent dans le salon, constitué d'une grande table, d'un escalier menant à l'étage, d'une porte menant à la cuisine et un salon composé de canapés et d'une cheminée allumée._

GODRIC — Prenez place, je vous prie. Je vais avertir ma tendre femme que vous êtes ici, qu'elle vienne vous saluer.

 _Il quitte la salle._

SALAZAR, _grommèle_ — Et ma fille dans tout cela ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de sa tendre femme moldue...

ROWENA, _chuchote_ — Enfin, mon cher, un peu de tenue. Je suis certaine que notre fille est entre de bonnes mains avec le fils de Godric.

SALAZAR — C'est justement cela que je crains. Notre douce et tendre Helena, avec ce bâtard égoïste et prétentieux de Gray Griffondor ? Mmh !

ROWENA — J'apprécie beaucoup votre répondant. Dois-je vous rappeler que ce même garçon est le meilleur élève de Serpentard, _votre_ maison. Soyez-en plutôt fier, au lieu de vous en plaindre. Vous avez la gloire d'avoir dans votre maison le fils d'un des fondateurs, qui plus est cela va à l'encontre de son père. Après tout, Godric ne fut pas ravi de voir son fils aller à Serpentard, lui qui conteste tant vos idées.

SALAZAR, _sourit_ — Oui, vous devez avoir raison ma chère. Quelle plus belle revanche sur Godric que d'avoir son fils dans ma maison ? De plus, le fait que ce bâtard soit mon meilleur étudiant prouve encore une fois la supériorité de talent des Serpentard.

ROWENA, _secoue la tête_ — Je suppose qu'il en faut peu pour le faire changer d'avis quand cela concerne son orgueil. Enfin, je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre. Grâce à cela, il est facile de le faire arrêter de grogner.

SALAZAR — Avez-vous dit quelque chose, ma chère ?

ROWENA, _faussement surprise_ — Moi ? Absolument rien. Vous avez rêvé, mon cher.

SALAZAR — Je suppose... Bon, quand est-ce que Godric revient ? Je ne peux décemment pas m'aventurer plus dans cette demeure sans le contentement de ses propriétaires et Merlin sait que je suis impatient de revoir ma fille pour s'assurer de son bien-être !

 _Godric entre avec sa femme. Susan Gryffondor est une jolie femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec des cheveux châtains et un grand sourire illuminant son visage._

SUSAN, _joyeusement_ — Alors voilà enfin Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard dont j'ai tant entendu parler de la part de mon mari ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis Susan Gryffondor.

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Tout le plaisir est pour nous. N'est-ce pas, mon cher ?

SALAZAR, _d'un air absent_ — Grr... Mmh ? Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est un...beurk... plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dites-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où est ma fille ? Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais je suis un père très soucieux de sa fille.

ROWENA, _pense_ — Dit-il alors qu'il tente surtout d'échapper à une conversation avec une moldue...

GODRIC — Bien sûr, cher ami ! Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Gray et Helena sont à l'étage.

 _Salazar ne perd pas de temps et se lève pour prendre les escaliers, nullement attristé de devoir quitter ses hôtes et laisser Rowena en leur compagnie._

SUSAN, _souriante_ — Mon mari m'a souvent parlé de vous. Comme lui, vous et votre époux êtes enseignants ? À Poudlard, c'est bien cela ?

ROWENA — En effet. Nous y enseignons depuis de nombreuses années, n'est-ce pas Godric ?

GODRIC — Je confirme. Cela doit bien faire plus d'une vingtaine d'années que Poudlard fut créée et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas l'impression que les années passent si vite ! Il faut dire que Poudlard est un endroit si agréable qu'il est difficile de s'y ennuyer. Tiens, quel est ce bruit ?

 _Ils se taisent subitement alors qu'un cri résonne dans la maison, depuis l'étage. Salazar dévale les escaliers._

SALAZAR, _avec rage_ — MALHEUR, DRAME ! QUE MERLIN SOIT MAUDIT !

GODRIC, _surpris_ — Enfin, cher ami, que vous arrives-t-il ? Y a-t-il mort d'homme ? On dirait que vous venez de voir la dame blanche, ha, ha !

 _Rowena se lève et force Salazar hors de la maison, afin de ne pas provoquer de scène avec leur hôte._

ROWENA, _tentant de l'apaiser_ — Mon cher, calmez-vous ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Parlez lentement, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Et arrêtez de jurer sur la tête de votre ancien élève Merlin, je vous prie. Cela est très irrespectueux.

SALAZAR, _bassement_ — Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de ce qui se passe, ma chère ! Notre fille, Helena, n'est pas en haut ! Et l'autre bâtard non plus ! Il l'a enlevé, j'en suis sûr ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! Je le savais ! Quand je retrouverai ce bâtard, IL LE PAYERA !

ROWENA, _sèchement_ — Silence, mon cher ! Vous voulez vous attirez les foudres de nos hôtes ? Au lieu de vous énerver ainsi, allez calmement leur demander s'ils ne sauraient pas où se trouve leur fils. Là où est Gray Gryffondor, notre fille est. Alors je vous prie de vous calmez et d'aller paisiblement pardonner votre excès de colère auprès de nos hôtes et vous assurez du bien-être de votre fille. C'est entendu ?

SALAZAR — ... Mmh.

ROWENA — Je n'ai pas entendu.

SALAZAR, _avec amertume_ — Arg ! Bien ! Je vais le faire ! Mais je refuse de retirer ce que j'ai dit. S'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à notre Helena, ils le payeront tous les trois pour leur... leur... leur négligence !

 _Godric sort de sa maison et se retrouve face à face avec les deux sorciers._

GODRIC, _inquiet_ — Allez-vous bien, Salazar ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Il va mieux. N'est-ce pas, mon cher ?

SALAZAR — Oui, oui, c'est cela. Dites-moi, Godric, sauriez-vous où se trouve ma fille ? Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, non elle n'est pas ici avec votre fils. Alors... Où est-telle ?

GODRIC, _surpris_ — Vraiment ? Ils ne sont pas là-haut ? J'étais pourtant sûr que... Oh ! Mes excuses pour ce malentendu mes amis ! En effet, les jeunes ne sont pas ici ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !

SALAZAR, _agacé_ — Que c'est étonnant... Où sont-ils ?

GODRIC — Ils sont près de la forêt voisine, en train de se promener à cheval.

SALAZAR, _s'exclame_ — À CHEVAL ? DANS LA FORÊT ? Mais vous êtes un inconscient, Godric Gryffondor ! Elle n'est jamais montée à cheval de sa vie et dans les forêts, il y a des loups ! Vous désirez la mort de ma fille ou quoi ?

GODRIC, _tente de l'apaiser_ — Calmez-vous, Salazar. Il ne peut rien arriver à Helena. Nous connaissons parfaitement la région et il n'y a plus d'attaque de loups depuis de nombreuses décennies. De plus, Gray est là pour veiller sur elle.

SALAZAR — C'est justement ce que je crains.

GODRIC, _termine_ — Il fera tout pour la protéger s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit.

ROWENA, _curieuse_ — Reviendront-ils pour le déjeuner ?

GODRIC — Non. Ma femme leur a donné de quoi pique-niquer dans les bois. Je suppose qu'ils seront de retour en début d'après-midi. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, Salazar, je peux envoyer un Patronus à Gray pour lui dire de revenir dès qu'ils auront fini de déjeuner. Qu'en dites-vous ?

SALAZAR, _grognon_ — Cela est mieux que rien, je suppose. Faites.

GODRIC, _sort sa baguette_ — Je vous remercie. _Expecto Patronum_ !

 _Un lion apparait sous une forme fantomatique et, poussant un rugissement, s'élance à travers les rues du village sans que quiconque ne le remarque._

GODRIC, _joyeusement_ — Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, que diriez-vous de revenir à l'intérieur ? Susan commencera à l'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir.

 _Les quatre déjeunent sans qu'aucun souci n'arrive, sauf Salazar qui continue à râler. Dès le déjeuner fini, ils se réunissent sur les canapés autour de la cheminé. Sauf Salazar, qui fait les cents pas derrière._

SALAZAR, _énervé_ — Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Ils devraient déjà être de retour ! En plus, il commence à pleuvoir ! Merlin est-il vraiment contre nous ?

ROWENA, _amusée_ — Mon cher, cessez cela, vous allez abimer le parquet de nos hôtes. Venez plutôt prendre une tasse de thé en notre compagnie, cela vous détendra.

SALAZAR — COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME DETENTE EN SACHANT MA FILLE POTENTIELLEMENT EN DANGER DE MORT ?

GRAY — Père ! Y-a-t-il un monstre dans la maison en train de vous égorger vif ?

 _Tous se retournent et voient Gray Gryffondor et Helena Serdaigle sur le palier de la maison. Ils sont tous deux mouillés et les habits de Gray sont déchirés comme s'il vient de se battre contre un ours._

SALAZAR, _fou de joie_ — Helena ! Ma chère enfant ! Allez –vous bien ? Votre mère et moi nous faisons un sang d'encre pour vous ! Il ne vous est rien arrivé, j'espère ?

ROWENA — Je ne suis pas concerné par ce que dit votre père, ma fille.

SALAZAR, _roule des yeux_ — N'écoutez pas votre mère, mon enfant.

HELENA, _gênée_ — Je viens bien, père. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je me porte parfaitement bien. Mais je ne puis en dire autant pour Gray, qui m'a vaillamment défendu contre un monstre de la forêt.

GRAY, _bombe le torse_ — Voyons Helena, ce n'était rien. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en vous protégeant de ce loup.

SALAZAR, _choqué_ — Vous avez été attaqué par un loup ? Godric nous assurait qu'il n'y en avait plus dans les environs depuis des années.

GODRIC, _honteux_ — Euh, il se peut que je me sois trompé. Mes excuses.

GRAY, _raille_ — Mais ne vous en faites pas, vieillard. J'ai courageusement défendu votre fille, comme tout Gryffondor digne de ce nom l'aurait fait.

SALAZAR, _serre les dents_ — Grr...

ROWENA, _sourit_ — C'est sa façon à lui de vous dire merci, Gray.

GRAY, _sourit moqueusement_ — Je n'en doute pas. J'accepte humblement vos remercîment, directeur.

SUSAN — Puisque tout cela est régler, que diriez-vous de venir avec moi, mon fils ? Nous allons panser de vos blessures et vous trouver un habit plus correct que ces haillons.

GRAY — Bien mère. M'attendrez-vous, dame Helena ?

HELENA — Evidemment, sir Gray.

SAZALAR, _à part_ — Arg, ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms ! Oh Merlin, pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'ai-je fait de si mal dans cette vie pour que vous décidiez d'ainsi me punir ?

ROWENA, _bas à Salazar_ — Vous savez, mon cher, si vous voulez la réponse, allez demander directement à Merlin. Je vous rappelle que votre ancien élève est encore de ce monde. Mieux encore, parlez à votre fille. Je suis certaine qu'elle vous expliquera toutes les raisons de son affection pour votre futur gendre.

SALAZAR, _choqué_ — Mon... futur... gendre ?... JAMAIS ! Plutôt me faire embrasser par un Détraqueur !

 _Il sort de la demeure en claquant violement la porte._

HELENA, _surprise_ — Mère, qu'arrive-t-il à père ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Rien de bien grave, ma fille. Ne vous en faites pas, il se calmera. Le jour où il acceptera cette terrible vérité.

HELENA — Quelle terrible vérité ?

ROWENA — Rien de bien important pour le moment. Nous verrons cela dans les années futures.

 _Au loin, on entend Salazar crier « Vous pouvez toujours épouser une licorne si vous croyez que ça arrivera ! »._


	5. Plus loin que le mépris

**Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que le chapitre 4 était mon préféré ? Eh bien le 5 est juste derrière sur ma liste. En fait, plu j'avance dans l'histoire, plus je suis « ouverte » avec les personnages, ce qui est bien mieux, je trouve. Bon après, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel, mais si vous le partagiez avec moi, cela voudrait dire que ces chapitres sont réussis. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec Salazar et Rowena !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 5 : Plus loin que le mépris**_

 _Salazar et Rowena sont dans leur chambre à Poudlard, le soir._

ROWENA, _soucieuse_ — Allez-vous bien, mon cher ? Votre calme m'inquiète. Habituellement, vous passez de longues et tortueuses minutes à m'expliquer pourquoi vous haïssez Gray Gryffondor. Tout va bien ?

SALAZAR — Je ne crois pas, ma chère, je ne crois pas. En fait, mon esprit est empli d'idées sombres et d'un étrange sentiment qui me serre le cœur et que je ne peux pas comprendre. Comme s'il vous arrivait malheur et qu'il tentait de m'indiquer que quelque chose va mal.

ROWENA — Vous voulez parler de l'inquiétude ?

SALAZAR — C'est cela ! Je suis... troublé et, quand je pense pourquoi, cela m'horrifie.

ROWENA — Pourquoi donc ?

SALAZAR — Car cette angoisse vise celui que vous appelez mon futur gendre.

ROWENA, _étonnée_ — Vous voulez dire Gray ? J'avoue que cela me surprend beaucoup.

SALAZAR, _acquiesce gravement_ — Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi j'en suis si terrifié ?

ROWENA — Oui, en effet. Mais, je suppose que vous vous y attendiez, puis-je demander pourquoi Gray vous préoccupe autant ? Jusqu'à peu, au moins ce matin, vous le haïssiez de tout votre être, et je présume que vos sentiments n'ont toujours pas changés à son égard, sauf que vous venez d'y ajouter l'inquiétude. Comment est-il possible de passer de « je le hais de tout mon cœur, de tout être, de toute mon âme » à « je m'inquiète de pour lui » ? Cela doit être une des plus grandes énigmes auxquelles j'ai dû faire face. Et pourtant vous savez combien il m'est facile de résoudre n'importe quel mystère.

SALAZAR, _ricane_ — Vous dites vrai, cela ressemble à une des énigmes les plus étranges et tordues de tous les temps. Nous aurions plus de faciliter à comprendre et résoudre celle du Sphinx, n'est-ce pas amusant ?

ROWENA — Drôle d'amusement. Mais chacun possède sa propre vision de... l'amusement. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

SALAZAR — Quelle était-elle ?

ROWENA — La raison de votre préoccupation pour votre futur gendre.

SALAZAR, _grimace_ — Jamais je ne me ferai à cette appellation. D'ailleurs, sachez qu'il sera également votre gendre.

ROWENA, _joyeusement_ — Oh, vous admettez donc qu'il le deviendra ? Nous progressons beaucoup en révélation aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer que cela ne me dérangerait guère de savoir Gray Gryffondor comme mon gendre. Ce garçon est très plaisant et je le préfère à de nombreux autres prétendants qui cherchent l'attention de notre fille.

SALAZAR, _sceptique_ — Mmh... Si vous le dites. L'espoir fait vivre, je suppose ; même quand celui-ci est très utopique. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour revenir à votre question... disons que, c'est, pour le moment, difficile à expliquer. Laissez-moi encore quelques jours et, si la situation ne s'améliore pas ou ne se dégrade pas, je vous expliquerai tout ce qu'il me semblait avoir compris, qu'en dites-vous ?

ROWENA — Bien. Mais apprenez que vous m'effrayer beaucoup, mon cher.

SALAZAR, _surpris_ — Ah bon ? pourquoi donc ?

ROWENA — Vous êtes attentif et... soucieux. Cela ne vous ressemble guère. Redevenez rapidement orgueilleux et méprisant, cela vous va beaucoup mieux. La gentillesse, ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour vous, d'accord ?

SALAZAR, _perplexe_ — ... Je vois... euh... d'accord... Je... Je ferai de mon mieux pour redevenir... moi, si vous le désirez tant.

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Ah, merci ! cela me soulage !

SALAZAR, _sarcastique_ — Heureux de vous voir soulagée. Vous êtes une femme étonnante, ma chère, vous le savez ? Peu de dames désireraient être en la compagnie d'un homme tel que moi, qu'importe qu'elles ne comprennent pas ce qu'elles perdent en me jugeant par mon caractère. Vous êtes un cas exceptionnel.

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Vous aussi mon cher. Cela est connu après tout : un homme est supposément plus intelligent et quelle honte pour lui s'il rencontrait une femme aussi réfléchie que lui.

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — Seuls les sots pensent cela ; donc une grande majorité de notre société de crédules et ignorants. J'admets haut et fort que votre sagesse dépasse de loin la mienne, et cela me remplit d'honneur et de fierté. Tant pis pour ces ignares sans réflexions qui se contentent de leurs stupides pensées en se prenant pour de grands hommes. Ils sont comme des moutons dans un pré, inactifs et incapables.

ROWENA — Je vous trouve charmant lorsque vous parlez comme cela. Ce fut une merveilleuse comparaison.

SALAZAR, _avec un sourire narquois_ — En méprisant et critiquant la société pour nous valoriser, aussi égoïste et intéressé cela soit-il ? Moi aussi. Je me sens comme un ingénieux renard dans un troupeau de lion orgueilleux et vaniteux.

ROWENA, _moqueuse_ — Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de votre cher ami Godric ?

SALAZAR, _prend un air faussement offensé_ — Moi ? Jamais je n'oserai parler comme cela de Godric. Il n'a nullement besoin de mon aide pour être ridiculement catégoriser comme présomptueux avec une tendance à préférer frapper avant de réfléchir.

ROWENA — Vous êtes sans espoir, mon cher.

SALAZAR — Non pas que cela vous déplaise, n'est-ce pas ?

ROWENA — Moi ? Evidemment que cela m'est égal, sinon nous ne serions pas ici là pour en discuter.

SALAZAR, _ricane_ — Vous êtes aussi maline et mauvaise que moi, ma chère !

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Il faut croire que vous avez déteint sur moi, mon cher.

SALAZAR — À mon plus grand bonheur dans ce cas-là.

 _Ils continuent cette conversation critique et moqueuse durant un certain temps avant de se coucher. Le matin arrive et rapidement vient le moment où tous les élèves se réunissent pour le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Depuis la table des enseignants, Salazar observe attentivement Gray à la table des Serpentard._

HELGA, _à côté de lui_ — Salazar, que faites-vous ? Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui tente de percer un mur par la simple force de son regard. Et tous savent que cela est impossible, surtout les sorciers.

SALAZAR, _raille_ — Détrompez-vous, Helga. J'ai déjà eu la malchance de croiser quelques ignorants sorciers qui tentaient de pratiquer la magie pour un simple regard et, outre leur idiotes idées, ils semblaient ne pas être au courant que la magie se pratique avec une baguette. Bien sûr, ils ignorent aussi que, bien qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à se servir volontairement de la magie sans baguette, d'autres, beaucoup plus doués, y arrivent

HELGA, _hausse un sourcil_ — Seriez-vous en train de parler de nous, Salazar ?

SALAZAR — De qui d'autres voudriez-vous que je parle ? Connaissez-vous beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières capables de pratiquer la magie manuelle depuis l'invention de la baguette ? Je ne vois que nous quatre, et cela est tout à l'honneur des fondateurs de Poudlard.

HELGA, _hausse les épaules_ — Vous dites vrai, je vous l'accorde. Il est fort d'ailleurs fort dommage que les sorciers et sorcières aient perdu cette fabuleuse capacité à se servir de la magie sans baguette. Je suis certaine que la pratique de la magie manuelle disparaitre avec le temps, malheureusement.

ROWENA — C'est ainsi que va le court des choses, ma chère. Certains appellent cela le progrès, l'évolution. Bien qu'il soit dommage que la magie manuelle disparaisse, il faut y voir le bon côté des choses : l'utilisation de la baguette permet à tous, qu'importe l'âge, de réguler la magie. Ainsi, beaucoup de catastrophes sont évitées. De ce fait, notre travail est simplifié.

GODRIC — Rowena dit vrai ! La baguette est une merveilleuse invention qui, bien qu'elle abaisse la puissance des sorts, permet d'y appliquer un certain contrôle non-négligeable.

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — Il est certain que, sans cela, vos cours seraient d'une difficulté extrême. Comment se passent vos cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

GODRIC — Très bien, je vous en remercie.

SALAZAR, _roule des yeux_ — Incapable de décerner le sarcasme quand on le lui montre en face. Cela est décevant...

GODRIC — Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Salazar ?

SALAZAR — Je parlais de votre formidable manière de toujours tout comprendre.

GODRIC, _flatté_ — Oh ! Je suis très heureux de voir que vous reconnaissez mes qualités, cher ami !

HELGA — Je crois qu'il vous insultait, Godric.

GODRIC, _se tourne vers Salazar_ — Vraiment ? Vous me sembliez pourtant d'une grande honnêteté.

SALAZAR, _secoue la tête_ — Laissez tomber.

 _Il se détache de la conversation de ses compagnons et se concentre sur Gray._

SALAZAR, _marmonne_ — Je le trouve bien calme aujourd'hui, ce garçon bâtard. Que mijote-t-il ?

GODRIC — Et là, je lui dis que... Salazar, écoutez-vous ce que nous disons ?

SALAZAR, _sans faire attention_ — Mmh ? Oui, évidemment. Continuez.

GODRIC — D'accord... Alors je disais donc...

ROWENA, _l'interrompt_ — Attendez Godric, je crois que Salazar se moque de vous.

HELGA — Encore.

GODRIC — Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

HELGA, _sourit_ — Je vais vous montrer. Salazar, écoutez-vous ?

SALAZAR, _distrait_ — Oui, oui.

HELGA — Alors je suppose que vous êtes en accord avec notre décision ?

SALAZAR — Cela va de soi.

HELGA, _joyeusement_ — Dans ce cas-là, puisque nous avons votre bénédiction, nous pouvons préparer le mariage de votre fille ! Vous en êtes heureux, j'espère ?

SALAZAR — Si cela peut vous faire plaisir... ATTENDEZ, QUOI ? QUEL MARIAGE ? JE DOIS TUER QUI ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Vous voyez, Godric, il n'écoutait nullement nos propos.

GODRIC — En effet. Merci de votre clairvoyance, mes dames.

SALAZAR, _s'offusque_ — MA FILLE NE SE MARIRA JAMAIS SANS MON ACCORD ! VOUS ETES FOUS !

HELGA — Mais tout le plaisir est pour nous, Godric. Il est si bon de voir enrager Salazar.

SALAZAR — HORS DE QUESTION QUE MA FILLE SE MARIE ! ELLE EST TROP JEUNE !

ROWENA — Calmez-vous, mon cher, vous attirez inutilement l'attention sur vous. De plus, nous ne vous écoutons pas.

SALAZAR — Car en plus vous ne m'écoutez pas ? Mais c'est de mieux en mieux ! Mon avis est-il si insignifiant pour vous ?

HELGA, _prend un air perplexe_ — Réfléchissons... Oui.

SALAZAR — Oh, je vous hais tous.

GODRIC, _joyeusement_ — Nous aussi nous vous apprécions beaucoup, Salazar, n'en doutez pas ! Nous sommes, après tout, tous compagnons de vie dans une profonde et durable amitié !

SALAZAR, _grommelle_ — Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils croient que je les apprécie ? Ils sont tristes et solitaires pour cela ou quoi ?... ou simplement mentalement instables.

ROWENA — Marmonnez-vous dans votre barbe, mon cher ?

SALAZAR, _surpris_ — Evidemment que non ! De plus, je n'ai plus de barbe, je vous rappelle et cela est très bien. J'apprécie cette absence de pilosité.

ROWENA — Il faudra la faire repousser, vous êtes mieux avec une barbe.

SALAZAR, _exaspéré_ — Y a-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui écoute et comprenne mes propos ou faites-vous tous la sourde oreille à mes paroles ? J'ai l'impression que parler à un Détraqueur aurait plus d'impact !

 _Boudeur, il se lève et quitte la table, partant de la Grande Salle._

GODRIC — Salazar ! Mais où allez-vous ? Revenez voyons ! Nous ne faisons que plaisanter !

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Laissez tomber, Godric. Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Quand son orgueil est blessé, il fait le fier et décide de garder ses distances pendant un moment.

GODRIC, _inquiet_ — Restera-t-il fâché longtemps ?

ROWENA — Oui. Au moins jusqu'à ce midi.

HELGA — Ah d'accord ! Nous pensions que vous parliez de nombreux jours, voir des semaines !

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Non, ce n'est pas son genre.

GODRIC — Nous voilà rassurés dans ce cas !

 _Salazar traverse les couloirs, sans savoir vraiment où aller. Il s'interrompt en entendant une voix familière et voit, après avoir tourné à un angle, Gray avec deux autres élèves. Salazar le reconnait comme un élève de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Par la manière dont ils se tiennent, ce ne sont pas des proches de Gray._

GRAY, _méprisant_ — Vous croyez m'impressionner avec vos menaces irréalisables ? On voit que vous êtes idiots.

SALAZAR, _à lui-même_ — C'est certain. Jamais un Serpentard n'aurait osé faire ça, car tous savent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'en prendre à Gray sans risquer une bonne correction. Mais les Gryffondor sont des idiots sans cerveau et les Serdaigle... Eh bien, je dirai à Rowena qu'un de ses élèves est très idiot, et suicidaire, aussi.

ELÈVE DE GRYFFONDOR — Comme si on allait avoir peur de toi, Serpentard ! Tout le monde sait que ta réputation est surfaite.

GRAY — Mmh. Je n'aurais aucun problème à vous prouver le contraire mais, dommage pour vous, je ne perds pas mon temps à m'occuper de la vermine. Cela, c'est le travail de vos parents.

ELEVE DE SERDAIGLE — Se croit mieux que les autres sous prétexte que son père est un grand sorcier ? Pff, prévisible. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment dame Helena peut s'intéresser à lui. Il est pathétique, en plus d'être un Serpentard.

SALAZAR, _à voix basse_ — Eh ! Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma maison, bande de sales gnomes de jardin !

GRAY — Oh, je vois. Vous êtes jaloux de l'affection qu'Helena me porte. Étrange, je ne savais pas les Gryffondor et Serdaigle si jaloux, eux qui aiment se vanter de leurs talents. Dommage pour vous, mais rien n'empêchera qu'Helena m'apprécie. Et cela est réciproque de ma part. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous êtes trop pathétique pour qu'elle s'intéresse à vous. Vous êtes nés pathétiques. Accusez vos parents.

ELEVE DE GRYFFONDOR, _énervé_ — Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, sale serpent ! Helena est trop bien pour toi !

SALAZAR, _chuchote_ — Cela, c'est sûr...

ELEVE DE SERDAIGLE, _railleur_ — Et puis, de toute façon, dame Helena n'a rien à faire avec un Serpentard. Elle est trop bien pour vos sales ruses. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment elle peut rester en relation avec son père ; tout le monde sait que dame Rowena vaut bien mieux que Salazar Serpentard.

SALAZAR, _siffle_ — Je vais tellement les tuer... Comment osent-ils parler ainsi de notre famille, de _ma_ famille ?

GRAY — Vous voulez vraiment que je vous défigure, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous interdis d'insulte ces gens-là !

ELEVE DE SERDAIGLE, _méprisant_ — Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu es un Serpentard. S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, tu seras forcément en faute et, évidemment, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que nos parents ne demandent ton expulsion pour éviter ta... mauvaise influence de... sang-mêlé. De plus, dame Helena est une sang-pure. Il est entièrement normal qu'elle termine avec un sang-pur et non un sang-mêlé d'une mère... moldue.

GRAY, _sort sa baguette_ — Cette fois, j'en ai assez. Je peux bien faire des efforts pour contrôler ma violence mais, qu'importe qu'Helena me le reproche plus tard, je ne vous laisserai pas continuer de raconter vos bêtises.

SALAZAR, _apparait_ — Je confirme. Mais, Monsieur Gray, si vous utilisez votre baguette, je serai obligé d'agir en conséquence.

GRAY, _surpris_ — Mais monsieur ! Ils sont...

SALAZAR, _l'interrompt_ — Je le sais, Monsieur Gray, je le sais.

ELEVE DE GRYFFONDOR — Monsieur, vous n'allez pas le croire tout de même !

 _Salazar fronce les sourcils et sort sa propre baguette, pour la pointer vers les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, qui sursautent._

ELEVE DE SERDAIGLE, _tendu_ — M-mais que faites-vous ?

SALAZAR, _froidement_ — Vous pensez que vous pouvez ainsi vous jouer de moi ? Vous me critiquez, vous critiquez ma femme en méprisant ses choix et, de ce fait, vous insultez ma fille. Je suis peut-être votre professeur et un adulte responsables, mais je suis avant tout un Serpentard. Je ne pardonne pas tout comme les Poufsouffle. _Stupéfix_ !

 _L'élève de Serdaigle tombe par terre, assommé._

ELEVE DE GRYFFONDOR, _effrayé_ — V-vous êtes fou !

SALAZAR, _narquois_ — Autant que vous pour ainsi critiquer ma maison. Maintenant, partez, avant que je ne décide que vous devez recevoir le même sort que votre camarade. Et si jamais je vous revois, cette fois je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser un _Doloris_ contre vous. C'est compris ?

 _L'élève de Gryffondor ne reste pas pour demander son reste et part en courant, abandonnant son camarade._

SALAZAR, _se tourne vers Gray_ — Allez-vous bien ?

GRAY — Je... Je vais bien.

SALAZAR — Dans ce cas-là, je vais vous laisser. J'ai une discussion à avoir avec Godric et Rowena sur certains problèmes dans leur maison respective.

GRAY — M-monsieur ! Attendez !

SALAZAR, _mécontent_ — Qui a-t-il ?

GRAY — Je... Je vous remercie d'être intervenu. Mais... Mais pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ? Je croyais que vous ne m'appréciez pas du tout ?

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — En effet, je ne vous apprécie point, M. Gray. Mais vous êtes encore élève de maison et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que mes élèves n'aient aucun problème qui puisse ralentir leur apprentissage. De plus, il aurait été idiot que vous soyez renvoyé pour défendre l'honneur de ma famille. Il fallait donc que j'intervienne par moi-même pour vous éviter des ennuis.

GRAY — Je vous remercie.

SALAZAR — Mmh... Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Gray. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'accepte votre relation _amicale_ avec ma fille. Je tenterai toujours tout pour vous garder éloigné d'elle. Est-ce bien clair ?

GRAY, _sourit_ — Très clair, mon parâtre.

SALAZAR, _le foudroie du regard_ — Ne commencez pas à devenir insolent. Ma menace d'un sortilège interdit vaut aussi bien pour vous.

GRAY — Oh, je n'en doute pas.

SALAZAR — Tant mieux. Vous ne serez donc pas étonné de recevoir, un jour, accidentellement, un _Avada Kedavra_. Cela est bien.

GRAY, _frissonne_ — Euh... J'ai quand même prévu de vivre longtemps, vous savez ?

SALAZAR, _sourit_ — Je le sais. Et alors ?

GRAY — ... Rien...


	6. Réunion de famille

**Et voici le chapitre 6 avec une magnifique « réunion de famille » entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer, voyons ?**

* * *

 ** _Scène 6 : Réunion de famille_**

 _Salazar n'est pas heureux. Il est de retour chez Gryffondor, dans ce petit village au milieu de nulle part. Pour ajouter du malheur à tout cela, il est à table pour souper, avec sa femme et sa fille, en face de Godric, Susan et Gray._

SALAZAR, _bas à Rowena_ — Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous avez accepté la proposition de la femme de Godric à venir souper ?

ROWENA, _bas à Salazar_ — Afin de renforcer nos liens avec eux. Je vous rappelle que, d'ici peu, votre fille et leur fils seront sans doute beaucoup plus proche que nous pourrions le croire et il est donc nécessaire de se rapprocher de votre belle-famille.

SALAZAR, _grogne_ — Hors de question d'appeler Godric mon beau-frère ! Helena ne finira pas avec ce... Gray. C'est entendu ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Bien sûr, bien sûr. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions parier dessus ? Si vous êtes certains d'avoir raison. Que diriez-vous de... Dix milles Galions ?

 _Salazar manque de s'étouffer avec son eau. Il tousse, attirant l'attention de la famille Gryffondor._

GODRIC, _inquiet_ — Allez-vous bien Salazar ? Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien. N'est-ce pas mon cher ?

SALAZAR — Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Seule ma dignité vient de souffrir.

GODRIC — Si vous le dites. Bien, Gray, que disais-je déjà ?

SALAZAR, _souffle à Rowena_ — Pardon ? Dix milles Galions ? Mais vous êtes devenu folle ma chère ! Ni vous ni moi n'avons une telle fortune !

ROWENA, _amusée_ — Voyez cela comme une chance unique alors d'obtenir une somme considérable de Galions. Ah moins que vous ayez peur de perdre ?

SALAZAR, _suspicieux_ — Avec vous, tout est suspect et mérite d'être inquiet, ma chère. Je sais que vous êtes trop intelligente pour vous lancez dans d'idiots paris sans être certaine d'y obtenir satisfaction. Je ne parierai pas avec vous.

ROWENA — Dans ce cas-là, vous admettez que Godric deviendra votre beau-frère car notre fille et son fils se marieront ensemble ?

SALAZAR, _offusqué_ — Hors de question ! Si je ne veux pas parier avec vous, c'est parce que... euh... il serait indigne de ma personne de perdre mon temps dans de stupides jeux d'argents où seul se trouve le peuple des miséreux et des avares. Mmh !

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Vous paraissez extrêmement fier de votre réponse. Bien, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais je suis persuadé que vous avez refusé pour de toutes autres raisons.

SALAZAR, _avec mauvaise foi_ — Absolument pas. J'ai des principes et un honneur à défendre qui m'interdisent de m'abaisser à ces loisirs de désemparés et de malhonnêtes. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?

ROWENA — Évidemment, évidemment.

SALAZAR — On ne dirait pas. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je reste sur mon opinion : notre fille n'épousera pas ce... garçon. Aujourd'hui et à jamais.

ROWENA, _étonnée_ — Vous ne l'insultez plus ?

SALAZAR, _très bassement_ — Je ne suis pas en mesure de l'appeler comme je le désire. Dois-je vous rappeler avec qui nous sommes actuellement ? Je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour désirer ma mort de la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor, quand bien même je pourrai me défendre sans problème.

GODRIC, _joyeusement_ — Ah tiens, cela est parfait ! Avez-vous entendu, Salazar ?

SALAZAR, _innocemment_ — Je n'ai rien entendu, mes excuses. Que disiez-vous ? Je suis désormais tout ouïe à vos paroles.

SUSAN — Gray nous parlait de combien il appréciait votre fille. N'est-ce pas, Gray ?

GRAY — Absolument. Chaque instant passé avec vous, Helena, est un pur moment de plaisir. Je suis enchanté de votre compagnie si agréable.

 _Salazar grince des dents._

HELENA, _rougissant_ — Oh, Gray, vil plaisantin ! Ne dites pas de telles choses ! Je devrais être celle qui clame ces propos. Vous êtes d'un naturel si plaisant et être avec vous est un délice. Je ne regrette aucune de nos discussions, de nos loisirs ensembles, de nos promenades au bord du lac.

 _Salazar lève les yeux comme s'il est sur le point de s'évanouir._

SALAZAR, _pour lui-même_ — Je n'aime pas la tournure de cette conversation... Que dois-je faire ? Dès maintenant envoyer un sortilège interdit – qu'importe lequel, sur ce bâtard ou me contenter de faire comme si je ne remarquais rien ? Est-ce que Godric réagirait mal si je tuais son fils sous ses yeux ?... Oui, sans nul doute. Mais Helena est ma fille ! Elle est trop crédule pour son propre bien. Et je dois la protéger de tout ce que pourrait dire ce jouvenceau ! Arg, réfléchissez, Salazar et prenez la bonne décision pour votre fille !

 _Rowena remarque que Salazar ne dit plus rien, le visage pâle et les yeux au loin._

ROWENA, _à voix basse_ — Mon cher, êtes-vous en plein monologue intérieur ?... Par ce manque de réaction, je vais supposer que oui. Si vous faites une crise, dites-le, d'accord ? On dirait que vous venez de voir la Dame Blanche. Cela serait vraiment une mort tragiquement moqueuse si vous mourez parce que votre cœur s'est soudainement arrêté, cela ne sera pas très héroïque ou dramatique.

GRAY, _d'un ton émotif_ — Vous me flattez bien trop, Helena ! Vous savez bien que cela n'est rien comparé à votre sublime caractère, votre incroyable esprit qui m'envoute, me charme, à chacune de nos discussions !

 _Salazar s'étrangle sans que personne ne le remarque._

HELENA, _avec gaieté_ — Mais je ne suis comme cela que grâce à vous, qui êtes si noble et remplie de douces et justes pensées. Je me contente d'être moi-même en votre compagnie, vous qui me transportez tant !

SALAZAR, _pâle_ — Oh non... Oh non... Merlin, venez-moi en aide, je vous en prie. Cela ne peut pas être vrai... Pas maintenant, pas ici... Pas...

ROWENA, _inquiète_ — Allez-vous bien, Salazar ?

GODRIC, _fronce les sourcils_ — Les tourments de Rowena sont justes, êtes-vous souffrant Salazar ? Votre teint est plus pâle que la lame de mon épée. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? De repos, peut-être ?

SALAZAR — Je... je...

 _Salazar ne termine pas sa phrase et tombe de sa chaise, évanouit. Paniqué, les autres l'entourent, tentent de le réveillé, en vain, puis vérifient son pouls et soupirent de soulagement en le sentant battre. Godric et Gray l'emmènent dans une chambre pour qu'il se repose et retournent à table._

GODRIC, _plaisantant_ — Eh bien, que de frayeurs ! Cela est bien la première fois que je vois Salazar nous faire un coup pareil ! Est-ce une habitude chez lui de s'évanouir ?

ROWENA — Pas vraiment. Je me demande pour quelles raisons il a eu un tel accident.

GODRIC — Ah, qu'importe ! L'important est qu'il est vivant et bien portant, enfin, plus ou moins. En tout cas, sa vie n'est pas en danger, ce qui est fort rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?

GRAY — Vous avez absolument raison, père ! Quel soulagement de savoir que notre invité n'est point blessé ou mal portant ! Il serait fort dommage qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Salazar, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

SUSAN, _lève un sourcil_ — Je vous connais, mon fils et votre manière de parler ainsi de notre invité m'étonne beaucoup.

GRAY, _innocemment_ — Vraiment ? Pourquoi de telles pensées, mère ?

GODRIC, _sourit_ — Car nous avons plutôt l'habitude t'entendre des plaintes sur le comportement de Salazar, surtout sur ses cours et sa manière de les donner.

HELENA, _surprise_ — Vous dites vraiment cela, Gray ?

GRAY, _honteux_ — Cela est possible, je l'admets. N'en soyez pas outrée, Helena, je vous en prie ! De tels propos ont été tenus avant que je ne fasse votre rencontre et, même en dehors de cela, mes plaintes sur votre père est une forme d'affection. Après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien !

SUSAN — Tout cela pour en venir au questionnement initial : que vous arrives-t-il, mon cher enfant ? Vous me paressez bien gai à présent, ce qui n'est point dans vos habitudes. Aurions-nous le privilège de connaitre la raison de votre bonne humeur ?

GRAY — Eh bien, j'aurais préféré avoir en présence le fondateur de la maison dans laquelle je suis, mais s'il le faut, je peux bien dire le fond de mes pensées et de ma joie.

GODRIC, _plaisante_ — Les absents ont toujours tort ! Parlez ! Je ne puis attendre plus longtemps !

GRAY, _prend une grande respiration_ — Bien. Mère, Père, et dame Rowena, j'ai l'honneur, accordé par Helena, de vous faire une annonce des plus importantes. Helena et moi...

 _Un cri se fait entendre. Des pas résonnent dans l'escalier et Salazar apparait dans la salle à manger._

GODRIC, _se lève_ — Salazar ! Vous êtes levé ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

SALAZAR, _calmement_ — Je me sens parfaitement bien. Mais j'avoue être troublé. Que vient-il de se passer ? Je me rappelle discuter en votre compagnie, autour de cette table et soudain, je me réveille dans un lit ! Quelqu'un peut-il éclairer ma lanterne ?

ROWENA — Vous vous êtes évanoui, mon cher. Vous nous avez fait une grande frayeur. Nous avions cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur. Mais fort heureusement, vous n'avez rien, et vous voilà sur pied, pleinement en forme.

SALAZAR — Mmh, je crois comprendre...

GODRIC — Venez-vous assoir ! D'ailleurs, nous attendions avec impatience votre réveil.

SALAZAR, surprit — Je ne pensais que vous m'appréciez au point que mon absence vous soit insupportable.

GODRIC — Oh non, cela n'a rien à voir. Nous voulions juste savoir si vous aviez une bonne raison de vous être évanoui.

SALAZAR, _platement_ — Ah... Au temps pour moi, j'ai eu trop d'espoir. Eh bien, pour votre gouverne, je me suis évanouie, parce que... en fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je commençai à me sentir malade et j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Après, pour quelles raisons ? Je ne saurai dire. Je suppose que cela devait être important ou au moins très choquant.

GODRIC, _sceptique_ — Pourtant rien n'aurait pu provoquer une telle réaction... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, oublions-cela et reprenons notre joyeuse conversation. Ou en étions-nous déjà ?

SUSAN — J'ai complètement oubliée.

ROWENA — Moi aussi. Gray, Helena, une idée ?

 _Gray et Helena arrêtent de discuter entre eux depuis le retour de Salazar et se tournent vers les adultes._

GRAY, _hésitant_ — Euh... Nullement.

HELENA — De même, je n'en sais strictement rien.

SALAZAR, _raille_ — Eh bien, l'humeur va de bon train ici.

GODRIC, _tape dans ses mains_ — Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Si nous n'avons pas de sujet de conversation, il ne reste qu'une solution : mangeons !

SALAZAR — Oui, comme cela était prévu à la base. Après tout, le principe d'un repas est d'abord de manger.

GODRIC, _joyeux_ — Ha, j'adore votre humour, Salazar ! Vous êtes un vrai bout en train ! Mieux qu'un bouffon.

SALAZAR, _grimace_ — Je me sens étrangement insulté à ce qui doit être un compliment. Et je ne vois pas de quel humour vous parler.

ROWENA — Il est comme cela tout le temps, après tout.

GODRIC — Ha, ha ! Très marrant, en effet ! D'ailleurs, cela me donne une idée, Susan. Que diriez-vous que nous faisions appel à un bouffon un de ces jours ? Ou un troubadour, peut-être ?

SUSAN — Oh, nous en avons déjà discuté !

ROWENA, _bas à Salazar_ — Mon cher, vous êtes arrivé au moment opportun.

SALAZAR, _bas à Rowena_ — Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que, depuis mon retour parmi vous, je ne comprends plus grand-chose à la situation.

ROWENA — Ce n'est pas très important. Sachez juste que vous venez d'interrompre une importante annonce que s'apprêtait à faire votre futur-gendre.

SALAZAR, _étonné_ — Ah bon ? Dans ce cas-là, je suis très heureux de mon retour. Qu'allait-il dire ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Oh, juste une annonce qui vous aurait beaucoup déplu, beaucoup. Faites-moi confiance, cela aurait sans doute été assez pour vous faire vous évanouir une deuxième fois...

HELENA, _bas à Gray_ — D'après la tournure des évènements, je suppose que nous allons l'importe annonce que nous voulions faire à nos parents ?

GRAY, _bas à Helena_ — Je le crains, ma douce Helena. Mais ne vous en faites pas, un jour ou l'autre, l'occasion se présentera où nous pourrons le clamer haut et fort.

HELENA, _sourit_ — Alors que Merlin fasse que ce jour arrive le plus vite possible.

GRAY — Que dites-vous de demain ?

HELENA — Euh... J'admets ne pas être certaine que mon père accepte de revenir si vite. Vous savez, il n'est pas très social, donc bon...

 _Gray imagine alors la réaction de Salazar si on lui propose de revenir le lendemain._

GRAY, _frissonne_ — Oui, cela est sans doute mieux de ne pas tenter cela. Nous serions morts trop jeune, tel Tristan et Iseult.


	7. Un cauchemar devenu réalité

**Voilà le septième chapitre, ainsi que celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire mais qui, ironiquement, doit être le plus long que j'ai écrit, et ça tombe bien puisque c'est le dernier. D'ailleurs il permet d'atteindre le paroxysme de l'intrigue de l'histoire (oui, oui, il y a une intrigue, même si personne ne le voit) et fait apparaitre toute la famille Serpentard (futur gendre bâtard compris, ha, ha). Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 7 : Un cauchemar devenu réalité**_

 _Salazar est seul dans sa chambre. Il marche sans but et alterne entre regarder son reflet dans le miroir et regarder la fenêtre qui donne sur le lac._

SALAZAR, _d'un air dramatique_ — Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour une telle infamie ? Et ne me suis-je plongé dans des travaux honorables que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant d'honneur ? Ma ruse, qu'avec respect tout ce pays admire, qui tant de fois à sauver des sorciers, tant de fois affermi la renommée de Poudlard, me trahit et ne m'inspire pour aucune aide ? Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée ! Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée ! Nouvelle dignité, fatale à mon bonheur ! Précipice élevé d'où tombe mon honneur ! Faut-il de cette malédiction voir triompher ce bâtard, et mourir sans défendre l'amour et la bonté de ma tendre enfant ?

ROWENA, _entre dans la chambre_ — Suis-je en plein rêve ou êtes-vous en train de réciter, dans une version assez personnelle, le monologue de Don Diègue dans le Cid, une pièce de théâtre de Corneille ?

SALAZAR, _perplexe_ — Mais que venez-vous me dire avec vos corbeilles et de votre cidre ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler, ma chère. Mon désarroi ne concerne que moi et n'est inspiré de nul autre. Surtout pas de ce Don quelque chose.

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Alors vous me rassurez. Corneille est un Moldu, et vous voir réciter ses vers m'aurait fort étonnée. Mais dites-moi, quel est le sens de votre désarroi cette fois ci ?

SALAZAR, _outré_ — Comment cela « cette fois-ci » ? Qu'insinuez-vous par cela ?

ROWENA — Mmh... Que vous dramatiser facilement la situation.

SALAZAR — Absolument pas !

ROWENA — Si.

SALAZAR — Non !

ROWENA — Je vous dis que oui.

SALAZAR — Et je vous dis que non.

ROWENA, _change de tactique_ — Alors prouvez-moi le contraire.

SALAZAR — Bien !

 _Salazar se met à réfléchit._

SALAZAR — Euh... il y avait cette fois où... ah non. Euh... ah ! la fois où... cela ne compte pas non plus... oh, je jour où... ah non, celui-là je l'ai tué. Mince... euh... lui, je l'ai torturé... tué... maudit... jeter à l'eau... brûlé...pff !

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Alors mon cher ?

SALAZAR, _râleur_ — Oh, je vous prie ! Je ne dramatise pas tant. C'est vous qui exagérez mon comportement.

ROWENA — Oui, si vous le dites. Alors, sinon, la raison de votre désarroi qui vous a poussé à ce splendide monologue ?

SALAZAR, _moqueur_ — D'après vous, ma chère ? Quel est le drame actuel de mon existence qui peut me pousser, depuis cette année, à me lamenter au lieu de me réjouir du malheur de ces étudiants attristés par mes perfidies ?

ROWENA, _du même ton_ — Oh, je n'en sais rien. Le temps peut-être ? Êtes-vous plutôt tempête ou beau soleil ?

SALAZAR, _platement_ — Ha, ha. Bon, assez de sarcasme. Vous vous en doutez sûrement mais la raison de mon désarroi est un certain bâtard que vous prétextez être mon gendre.

ROWENA — Encore ? Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de parler de lui ?

SALAZAR, _raille_ — Évidemment que non. Que voudriez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?

ROWENA — Pour quelqu'un qui répète sans cesse qu'il le hait, je vous trouve très intéressé par ce garçon. Ne savez-vous pas que l'ignorance est la meilleure forme de mépris ?

SALAZAR, _sceptique_ — Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous savez de quoi vous parler ?

ROWENA — Parce que j'ai déjà eu recours à cette méthode de nombreuses fois avec quelques individus indésirables.

SALAZAR — Et cela fonctionne ?

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. Peut-être sont-ils déjà morts dans d'atroces souffrances. L'ignorance, n'oubliez pas.

SALAZAR — Ah oui. Mais cela ne peut pas fonctionner dans mon cas ! Imaginez que je commence à l'ignorer. Lorsque j'arrêterai, je le découvrirai peut-être marier avec ma fille. Et vous leur aurez donné votre bénédiction sans mon consentement.

ROWENA, _sourit doucement_ — Oh, mon cher... Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre consentement pour le faire, voyons.

SALAZAR, _exaspéré_ — Et en plus, vous vous moquez de moi. C'est admirable... je n'incite vraiment plus aucun respect. Puis-je savoir pourquoi plus personne ne me craint ? Je veux dire, vous, je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de moi. En fait, c'est plutôt vous qui m'effrayez. Vous êtes terrifiante parfois, savez-vous ? Mais les autres, comme ces jouvenceaux et ces jouvencelles ne me craignent même plus ! Cela est inadmissible !

ROWENA — Eh bien, disons que vous ne faites plus très peur parce que les rumeurs se sont éteintes.

SALAZAR, _surpris_ — C'est-à-dire ?

ROWENA — Eh bien, vous êtes reconnu comme un terrible sorcier qui, d'un simple regard noir, peut tuer. Vous savez, comme la Gorgone dans la mythologie grecque.

SALAZAR — La quoi dans la mythologie de quoi ? Attendez, vous me parler bien de cette hideuse créature avec des serpents dans la tête ? Je m'en sens très insulter ! Je sais que mon emblème est un serpent, mais de là... ah, non, jamais ! Je ne suis pas encore fou ! En plus, je préfère les renards. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : rusé comme un renard. Mais pour l'instant le renard est surtout populaire chez ce peuple hérétique de l'autre côté de la Manche donc j'ai dû prendre un serpent à la place. Tout ça pour dire, vous parliez bien de cette étrange femme affreuse avec des serpents dans la tête ?

ROWENA, _soupire_ — Laissez tomber. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela pour dire que vous ne faites plus vraiment peur désormais qu'on vous connait.

SALAZAR — Mmh... Cela est fort embêtant. Comment puis-je me faire reconnaitre comme un terrible sorcier ? Car si les choses continuent comme cela, je pourrais perdre ma réputation de grand sorcier. Et au moins, avec un bon exemple, ces jouvenceaux et jouvencelles indisciplinés apprendront le respect !

ROWENA, _perplexe_ — Vous pourriez... Mmh... Enlever quelqu'un et attendre l'arrivée d'un héros que vous battriez ?

SALAZAR, _hausse les épaules_ — Bof, c'est du classique. En plus, je l'ai déjà fait, lorsque j'ai voulu kidnapper la femme de Godric pour le défier et, si je gagnais, je pouvais tuer sa femme Moldue.

ROWENA, _lève un sourcil_ — Et quel en fut le résultat ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Susan Gryffondor est encore vivante.

SALAZAR, _honteux_ — Godric m'a battu à plate couture.

ROWENA — Ha... Donc nous abandonnons l'idée du sorcier maléfique.

SALAZAR — Exact. Surtout que je ne suis pas un sorcier maléfique : je ne me sers pas du _Doloris_ et de l' _Avada Kedavra_. Même si je les trouve très bien. Je veux juste être un sorcier qui terrifie tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'on me montre le respect qui m'est dû.

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Vous êtes un brin dictateur, n'est-ce pas ?

SALAZAR — Un quoi ?

ROWENA — Rien. Alors, il nous faut une autre solution. Vous pourriez faire courir une autre rumeur.

SALAZAR — Non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis rusé, mais pas perfide à ce point.

ROWENA — Dans ce cas, il vous faut avoir un portrait imposant.

SALAZAR — C'est-à-dire ?

ROWENA — Il faut que, quand vous approchez de quelqu'un, l'on vous reconnaisse immédiatement et qu'on vous craigne par votre simple apparence.

SALAZAR — Cela ne me dérange pas mais je ne veux pas changer mon apparence. Mon physique me plait parfaitement comme ça. Hors de question de me transformer en une goule ou une autre créature horriblement laide que la nature n'a pas gâtée.

ROWENA — Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne pensais pas à cela ! Moi-même refuserai d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi laid que la Bête.

SALAZAR, _offre un sourire charmeur_ — Je ne sais pas qui est cette bête mais, ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que vous fûtes sublimée par mon charme naturel et que pour rien au monde je ne le changerai s'il vous convient comme cela.

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Oh, vous êtes un sot. Je ne vous aime pas par votre apparence mais pour cela que vous êtes vraiment sous ce comportement vil et fourbe. D'ailleurs je vous ai déjà dit que je vous préférai sans barbe.

SALAZAR, _boude_ — Mais la barbe me vieillit et me donne un air ténébreux. Sans elle, j'ai l'air ridicule. De plus, je me rappelle très bien que vous m'avez que vous me préfériez avec un barbe. Ne vous en rappelez-vous pas ? Ou changez-vous d'avis constamment ?

ROWENA — Euh... Revenons-en à notre plan.

SALAZAR — Pour imposer le retour de la terreur que j'inspire ?

ROWENA — Oui.

SALAZAR, _comme un enfant à noël_ — Oh oui, allez-y, je suis tout ouïe !

ROWENA — Vous pourriez vous trouver un familier qui symboliserait votre pouvoir.

SALAZAR, _perplexe_ — J'avoue ne pas vous comprendre. Qu'entendez-vous par un familier ? Comme le serpent qui est le symbole de ma maison ?

ROWENA — C'est cela, mais par une créature fantastique très rare qui, rien que par son nom, imposerait le respect et la peur.

SALAZAR, _avec un sourire maléfique_ — J'aime beaucoup cette idée ! Laissez-moi quelques heures et je vous assure que je trouverai la créature la plus effrayante de tout ce royaume ! Je vous remercie, ma chère. Comme toujours, vous êtes fabuleuse et indispensable à mon bonheur. Sur ce, je vous prie d'accepter mon retrait. D'importantes affaires m'attendent.

 _Salazar sort de la chambre._

ROWENA, _sourit_ — Ha, que feriez-vous sans moi, mon cher ? Vous êtes si adorables lorsque vous préparez un plan maléfique... Cela doit être l'une des très nombreuses raisons que font que je vous aime tant.

 _Salazar se promène dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à un familier magique représentatif de son pouvoir._

SALAZAR, _divague_ — Une licorne serait un animal fantastique parfait pour Rowena. Grâce, intelligence, pureté... Un diablotin représenterait parfaitement Helga, je suis certain qu'elle cache son vrai visage derrière une facette gentille et compatissante...Et Godric... Mmh... Un troll. Oui, c'est très bien un troll. Cela le représente parfaitement bien : bête, violent et imprévisible. En plus il y a une certaine ressemblance physique. Bon, sinon, et le mien ? Je pourrais prendre une salamandre... Non, pas assez effrayant. Un sphinx ? Non. Ah ! Un Phénix !... Mmh, non, ça ressemblerait trop à un stupide animal qu'aurait choisi Godric ou Helga. Et cela n'a rien d'effrayant, c'est juste jolie à regarder ! Pff, ce n'est pas si facile de choisir un animal fantastique menaçant...

PEEVES, _d'une voix moqueuse_ — Vous faites quoi, monsieur ?

SALAZAR, _sursaute_ — Peeves ! Ne me faites pas peur comme ça, espèce d'insensé !

PEEVES, _ricane_ — Oh, toutes mes excuses ! Je ne me pensais pas que ma présence suffirait à effrayer le plus terrible sorcier du monde.

SALAZAR, _avec orgueil_ — Vous pensez vraiment que je suis le plus effrayant sorcier du monde ?

PEEVES — Bien sûr !... ou peut-être le deuxième plus effrayant, juste derrière dame Rowena, ha, ha !

SALAZAR — Sale... ! Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, Peeves ! Vous êtes peut-être déjà mort, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas vous le faire payer si vous continuez.

PEEVES, _raille_ — Oh, j'en tremble de peur. Vous allez vous servir d'un _Avada Kedavra_ sur moi ? ah moins que vous soyez plutôt porté sur les _Doloris_ ? Bonne chance pour m'atteindre, ha, ha !

SALAZAR, _impassible_ — Les sortilèges interdis ne sont pas les seuls magies interdites qu'il existe, Peeves. Croyez-moi, vous préférez ne pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être maudit et envoyer aux enfers.

PEEVES — Pff, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

SALAZAR, _avec un sourire sadique_ — Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ? Attention, cela risque d'être douloureux et sans possibilité d'annulation. Une fois que vous entrez aux enfers, vous n'y ressortez pas.

PEEVES, _pâlit_ — Euh, non, je m'en passerai bien, merci.

SALAZAR, _satisfait_ — Mmh ! Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais se moquer de Salazar Serpentard. Retenez-le bien, Peeves.

PEEVES, _boude_ — Oh, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire quand même ! D'ailleurs Gray Gryffondor est plus terrifiant que vous. Dire que j'étais gentiment venue vous informer d'une situation déplaisante qui se passe dans votre dos. Voilà comment est accueilli le généreux et serviable Peeves ! Puisque c'est ainsi, il se retire.

SALAZAR — Peeves, attendez ! de quoi parlez-vous ?

PEEVES, _sourit_ — Oh, soudainement j'ai votre attention ? Eh bien, que me donneriez-vous en échange d'une précieuse information ?

SALAZAR, _froidement_ — La chance de ne pas être maudit aux enfers. Maintenant, parlez !

PEEVES, _déglutit_ —Votrefilleetvotregendresonttouslesdeuxseulsdanslatourd'astronomie !

SALAZAR, _énervé_ — Apprenez à parler correctement, nom de Merlin !

PEEVES — Votre fille et votre gendre sont tous les deux seuls dans la tour d'astronomie !

SALAZAR, écarquille les yeux — ... Pardon ?

PEEVES — Votre fille et votre gendre sont tous les deux seuls dans la tour d'astronomie et... Eh, monsieur !

 _Salazar part déjà à toute vitesse en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Jamais personne ne voit Salazar courir si vite à travers Poudlard et en un temps record qui rend les élèves jaloux, il atteint la tour d'astronomie. La tour d'astronomie est une grande tour cylindrique avec un sommet aux murs crénelés, comme ceux des remparts d'une forteresse. Il n'a aucune toiture, laissant une vue incomparable sur le crépuscule qui tombe sur le monde en ce moment._

 _Mais ce n'est pas cela qui impressionne Salazar. Il regarde, pétrifié, Helena et Gray. Ceux-ci sont au bord du la tour, à l'opposé de l'escalier en colimaçon, en train de s'embrasser sous le soleil couchant. Une vive douleur saisit le cœur de Salazar, qui tombe en arrière d'un air théâtral. Il entend vaguement les cris des deux adolescents._

HELENA, _horrifiée_ — PÈRE !

GRAY, _épouvanté_ — MONSIEUR !

 _Et s'évanouit sous le coup d'une douleur insupportable qui le frappa à la tête. Mais, avant ça, il sourit de satisfaction. D'une certaine manière, c'est la première fois que Gray lui montre du respect. Même s'il faut qu'il soit aux portes de la mort pour ça. Bah, c'est l'intention qui compte..._

 _Malheureusement – ou heureusement ? – à son réveil, Salazar comprend qu'il est toujours en vie. Dans l'hospice de Poudlard. Une seule pensée lui vient alors à l'esprit._

SALAZAR — QUE LE GRAND CRIQUE ME CROQUE ! SI JE L'ATTRAPPE, JE LE JURE SUR LA CULOTTE DE MERLIN, JE... !

HELGA, _l'interrompt_ — Peut-on savoir ce que ce pauvre Merlin vous a fait ? Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller de votre accident et voilà que vous jurez déjà !

 _Salazar regarde, horrifié, Helga à son chevet, qui porte une tenue d'infirmière._

SALAZAR, _apeuré_ — On peut savoir ce que vous faites là, vous ? et de quel accident me parlez-vous ?

HELGA, _pose ses mains sur ses hanches_ — Eh bien, je vous soigne pardi ! Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas quittée l'infirmerie depuis des heures lorsqu'on vous a amené ici, sinon vos blessures auraient pu vous être fatales. Vraiment, tomber des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, c'est insensé ! Et c'est ainsi que vous accueillez ma bonté alors que vous auriez pu y rester ?

SALAZAR, _honteux_ — Euh... Je suppose que... Je...Je dois vous... Remerciez.

HELGA, _soupire_ — Assez. Je n'ai pas besoins de vos remerciements, Salazar. Je vous connais bien assez pour savoir que cela vous écorche la langue, dans n'importe quelle situation. Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que vous êtes reconnaissants. Nullement besoin de vous torturer pour me le faire comprendre.

SALAZAR — Vous me retirez un grand poids des épaules, dans ce cas.

HELGA, _sourit_ — Je le sais. D'ailleurs, dans ma grande bonté, sachez que je n'ai rien encore dit à cette chère Rowena sur le sujet.

SALAZAR, _soulagé_ — Merci Merlin. La connaissant, je serais à l'heure actuelle un sorcier mort.

HELGA, _ricane_ — Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Elle peut se révéler terrifiante quand elle le veut et je préfère que vous restiez en vie. Je ne tiens pas à vous avoir soigné pour rien ! Bien, puisque vous êtes réveillé, je pense que je peux vous laissez seuls avec vos visiteurs quelques minutes.

SALAZAR, _perplexe_ — Des visiteurs ? Qui donc ?

HELGA — Oh, deux proches à vous. De toute façon, ils vont venir dès que je les autoriserai à entrer. Surtout, pendant mon absence, ne sortez pas de votre lit. Est-ce clair ?

SALAZAR, _grommèle_ — Mmh, très.

HELGA, _satisfaite_ — Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

 _Elle quitte la salle et les visiteurs de Salazar entrent. Salazar les reconnait sans peine et se trouve partagé entre la joie et l'horreur._

HELENA, _soulagée_ — Père ! Vous allez bien ! Quel soulagement de vous savoir bien portant !

GRAY, _sourit_ — Vous nous avez causé une grande frayeur, savez-vous ?

SALAZAR, _à Helena_ — Mes excuses pour vous avoir inquiétez, ma tendre enfant. N'ayez crainte, je me sens parfaitement bien à présent.

GRAY — Cela est parfait alors, puisqu'Helena et moi avons une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous révéler ! Normalement, nous voulions profiter d'un repas entre nos deux familles mais, par l'évènement qui s'est malencontreuse produit plus tôt, nous préférons vous le dire maintenant au risque qu'un autre drame survienne par la suite.

SALAZAR, _pense_ — Faites que cela n'ait aucun lien avec ce qui s'est passé à la tour d'astronomie... Faites que cela n'ait aucun lien avec ce qui s'est passé à la tour d'astronomie...

HELENA, _soucieuse_ — Père, allez-vous bien ?

SALAZAR, _suspicieux_ — Je vais bien. Je crains juste ce qui va arriver... Qu'avez de si important à me dire, tous les deux ?

 _Helena et Gray se regardent dans les yeux, tous les deux souriants._

HELENA, _heureuse_ — Gray et moi nous nous aimons !

GRAY, _euphorique_ — Et nous avons décidé de déclarer publiquement notre amour à tous !

 _Ils se taisent et attendent le verdict de Salazar, qui reste bouche-bée._

HELENA, _hésitante_ — Père ?

GRAY, _passe une main devant les yeux de Salazar_ — Monsieur ?

SALAZAR, _sans voix_ — Je... Je...

 _Salazar s'évanouit._

GRAY — Monsieur ?

HELENA — Père ?

GRAY — Ouah... Je savais que cette annonce lui ferait un choc mais à ce point... Bon, au moins, cela explique comment il est tombé dans les escaliers. Le choc émotionnel.

HELENA, _soupire_ — Bah... Un jour il s'y habituera bien. Enfin, il faut l'espérer.

GRAY — Je suppose donc qu'il est trop tôt pour lui parler de nos projets de mariage ?

HELENA — En effet. Ce serait dramatique que le père de la mariée meure d'une crise cardiaque à cette annonce.

GRAY — Ce ne serait pas fort, cela est certain.

* * *

 **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire qui, j'espère, aura été drôle et appréciée. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec l'époque des Fondateurs mais je pense que, pour les histoires en forme théâtre, c'est la dernière fanfiction avant un moment. Il n'y a pas forcément eu beaucoup d'intrigue (mais c'est normal, ce n'était pas le but) mais j'aime bien cette fin avec un Salazar au sommet du drame. Du coup, dans ce chapitre, seul Godric n'est pas apparu. Mais bon, il suffit de se dire qu'il est tout à faire d'accord pour ce mariage, avec des Bièraubeurre prêtes à être consommé avec son futur beau-frère.**

 **D'ailleurs il se peut, si j'ai l'inspiration, de faire un petit bonus sur Helga, puisqu'elle n'est pas apparue très souvent dans cette fiction et j'en suis assez triste. Je verrai si je le fais, mais dans ce cas il ne faudra pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, que ça soit en intrigue qu'en longueur.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire fut intéressante et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
